Dean's Pot of Gold
by stingerette1975
Summary: Dean finds Roman, a homeless guy who needs him more than he could ever thought. Roman is literally the answers to his prayers. There are mentions sexual and physical abuse if you squint. Read at your own risk. Ambreigns
1. Chapter 1

Roman was sitting on the side of the building wrapped up in a ratting old blanket with a torn jacket and ripped jeans. His shirt was no better. His shoes falling apart, he has a cup out, asking for money to save for maybe a small meal. He has been doing this for the past six months after losing his job at a tech company that went under. On top of that, he found out his wife was cheating on him with his best friend at the time, Seth Rollins, who he thought he trusted. He basically lost everything he ever worked for, and he ended up on the streets trying to survive. He tried to find another job, but because Seth's father owned the company he was fired from, it made it hard for him to get hired on. He couldn't even get a fast food job just to make money for a small apartment. It was like his life is over, before it ever even started.

Roman wasn't always like this. He graduated at the top of his class with a full scholarship to Georgia Tech. He played football for four years and even got drafted for a bit by the Vikings. He had a girlfriend who he ended up marrying a few years later all the while sharing a daughter. Things were looking up until the draft went down. But not to be discouraged, he got a degree in Business Management and got a job as a computer tech for Hemlsey Technology. He rose quick and they all seemed to like him. He quickly made friends with Seth, who was the son of the Hunter and Stephanie, as well as Roman's wife, Jalina. Roman and Seth hung out almost every weekend with his wife and daughter. Six years later, things took the turn for the worse and after Roman caught Seth in bed with Jalina, he kicked them both out of the house and started drawing up papers for divorce and custody papers. Two weeks later, he got fired for sexual harrassement and lost everything. This really has been his life since then. Begging for money and trying to keep warm from the bitter cold that would come at night. Tonight is suppose to be even colder, he just hopes that he doesn't freeze to death.

Little did he realize that this night would be different, a way that his life would never be the same.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean was coming out of the coffee shop with a mocha and two muffins. He was on his way home from working late at the office. He owns a small computer company that has three other employees, Sami, Tyler, and Jericho. Sami does the tech work for other businesses, Tyler is their receptionist, and Jericho helps run the financial part while Dean overseas the whole operation. He has his own business for about three years now, and while they are small, he is very successful. Ambrose Asylum Technology is basically a household name among the locals who need a good tech service and up to date computers. He wasn't very suave in tech, but he knew money and success came from computers, so he hired only the best in his company to run it. He is proud of his crew and what they can accomplish.

Dean is on the phone as he stops to adjust his coffee and muffins. He tells Jericho that Antonio's computer should be done tomorrow and he suppose to come by to pay for the service he was provided. Antonio was one of the best customer and been a loyal one from the time they opened. It was his word of mouth that got him started and for that, he could never repay him for helping him out.

Dean hangs up the phone and as he turned the corner to head to his car, he spots a man who is wrapped up in a thin blue blanket trying to stay warm. He has watched him every day for the past three months, begging for money. Every morning, he puts in $10 to help get him a warm meal, but somehow, he feels like that isn't enough. He is a good looking young man and doesn't know why he is out on the streets. Tonight is suppose to extremely cold and he wonders how he is gonna stay so warm. He sighs as he heads over to where he is.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Dean asked in concerned.

Roman slowly looks out from under the blanket and sees the smoothest set of blue eyes he had ever seen. Something inside just hit him as he stares up at the man in front of him.

"No, I'm good, thanks…" he said softly, not wanting to sound needy. Truth is, he hadn't eaten since this morning and that was a small breakfast that he was able to afford. The rest he is trying to save for a new jacket, but so far, he has been beaten and robbed almost every night.

"No you aren't. Come on, drink this, it will keep you warm…" Dean offered his mocha to Roman, who hesitantly looked at it. "Its hot and its mocha, I think you need this more than I do." Roman reached out and took it slowly, all the while looking at Dean guardly. "That's good, drink it slowly, it still hot and it should start to warm your insides up a bit, and here, have a muffin." Dean handed Roman one of the muffins he had in his hand.

"Why…why are you being so nice to me?" Roman asked as he slowly reached for the muffin to put inside his blanket for later on to eat. "No one is nice without wanting something in return…." He said shakily as he sips the hot drink.

"Maybe because I know what its like to be in your shoes here. And besides, I've been watching you for the past three months here. I'm trying to figure out why you haven't found a job or a place to stay. I know there are shelters and food bank around these parts."

"Maybe because I've tried and no one wants to hire me nor help me. That what happens when you get fired from a job based on a lie by one of the most powerful people here. So here I am, struggling to survive while they get the last laugh of me…wait, why am I telling you this?" Roman didn't mean to be rude, but just never had anyone actually care to talk to him in the six months he's been homeless. Just something new to him.

Dean stands up, kinda caught off guard by the outburst. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to snap like that, just never had anyone care or even show an ounce of compassion towards me in months." Roman mumbles as he looks down in shame. He feels like he deserves to be where he is at.

Dean squats back down and gently puts his arm on Roman's blanketed shoulder, making Roman look up at him, tears starts to form. "Hey, it's okay, trust me, okay? I am not gonna hurt you. As a matter of fact, why don't you come home with me and get cleaned up and let me feed you?"

Roman instantly shook his head no…"No, I can't let you do that. This mocha and muffin is more than enough. Thank you for the offer." He didn't want to come across as a charity case. He was far from it.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, you are coming with me. Besides, it's suppose to in be in the teens tonight and you are gonna freeze to death. Please?" Dean never cared for anyone other than his little girl. His pride and joy that he adopted two years ago. She is a lot like him only a female form. A little firecracker that always made him laugh and cry. He has hidden a few gray hairs from her stunts she pulls from time to time.

Roman sighs…he doesn't want to be rude again so he slowly nods his head. Dean smiles as he helps unwrap Roman a bit to help him up. He was shocked by what he saw. He really didn't have anything but the clothes on his back. He hurt his heart a bit to see this handsome young man like this, but he knows from experience what it's like to struggle so much.

"Thanks, you didn't have to…"

"I know I didn't, but there is something about you that just makes me want to help you in any way I can. By the way, name's Dean" he said as he puts his hand out after helping Roman stands up.

"Roman", he replied as he reaches out and shakes his hand. The moment he did, he felt a since of electricity that light up his insides. He quickly let go and grabbed his blanket and cup.

"Leave the cup, you won't need it.." Dean said as he helps wrap Roman up to stay warm.

"But, it has what I made today…"

"That's okay, you won't need it, trust me" Dean said softly but firmly.

Sighing in defeat again, he follows Dean to his car. Dean help him in and then they start off.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, tell me, what do you do, or did do for a living?" Dean asked Roman, to lessen the tension and awkwardness between them in the car. He noticed Roman hogging the heater in front of him and it made him a bit sad to see.

"Umm….tech work for Hemlsey Technology for the past six years until six months ago when they fired me…" Roman was barely whispering which cause Dean to slam on his brakes in the middle of the road.

"Wait…you worked for Hemsley Technology? You are THAT Roman? Roman Reigns?"

Roman looked at Dean in shocked that he knew his name…"yes..that's me..sadly.." he looked away, ready to be kicked out of the car and back on the streets.

Dean, instead, looked up and simply said, "Thank you God for answering my prayers.."

Roman looked at Dean like he was crazy before replying, "Huh? What?"

"Let's just say, my day just got better now, you have no idea…" Dean said with a smirk making Roman a bit uncomfortable. "Don't worry, it's a good thing, great for me anyways, so just sit back and enjoy the ride for a bit, okay?"

All Roman could do is just nod yes as Dean moved again and headed back to his house.

 **A/N: So sorry that I haven't been updating the other stories, this one is a short one, possibly five chapters long, but don't worry, I will update the others, just had a bad case of writer's block and real life getting in the way…lol**

 **Hope you enjoy the starts, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews and response….I read this and found out that I didn't like the first chapter very much…it sucked for me, but glad you guys liked it…hopefully the second chapter is better…_

After about an hour of driving and talking a bit here and there, Dean pulls up to a beautiful Victoria style house with iron gates surrounding it. Roman couldn't take his eyes of the house, it was a three story, green and white painted with a wide porch in front. The windows on every level with dark green window shutters to outline it. He couldn't believe Dean lived here. It reminded him of his blue and yellow house he had with his so wife and daughter. Made him a bit sad honestly.

"You ok?" Dean asked with concern. "You look a bit sad here…"

"Just kind reminded me of the house I lived in for a while. I'm fine, don't worry," Roman replied as he hugged his blanket closer to him. Truth is, the house was just a sad reminder of what he had at one time and that he will probably never have again.

"Roman, look at me." He said sternly but gently. But Roman didn't look over just yet until he heard Dean's voice again, "Please?"

Truth is, it hurts him to see someone in this position. He remembered what that was like years ago when he got kicked out at 16 and living on the streets for two years. Struggling to survive every day and night. He was thankful that he found Nattie and Tyson at a diner one day. After talking to them, they took him in with the condition that he cleaned up and got a decent job. He did just that and went to school to get his diploma and college degree. He always told himself that he would help someone that he didn't know that was in the same position he was at one time. Who knew it would be Roman Reigns of all people. He was pretty well known after the scandal that happened a while ago and did some digging. Who knew what he found out!

Roman looked over after Dean's pleading voice with tears threatening to fall again. Dean then, with such gentleness, reach over and wiped the tears from his face. He closed his eyes for a bit at the touch, the touch he hadn't had in months. "It's going to be okay Roman, I promise you that. You aren't gonna suffer outside anymore, not as long as I am around, okay?"

Roman hesitantly nodded as Dean brought him closer and hugged him some. Roman welcomed the warmth for a change. It felt good to feel this again. But he's afraid of how long it will last though.

"Okay, you ready to go inside?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess…" he weakly chuckled as Dean lets go and opens the door to get out. Roman does the same, still wrapped up in his ratting old blanket. Dean and Roman both shut their doors at the same time as Dean motions Roman to walk with him to his house.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Daddy! You're home!" the little girl yelled when she was running as Dean and Roman walked in the house.

"Hiya Princess! Miss daddy today?" Dean asked as he picked up the hyper little girl. She couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 years old. Sadness struck Roman again as he watches Dean and the little girl hug and kiss each other on the forehead. He misses his daughter so much, his heart ached badly. He realize that he will never have this again, and watching these two made it worse inside.

"I did miss you daddy! Missed you sooooooooo much that I had to draw a card saying how much I missed you!"

"Aww…princess, you know that you see me all the time! But I will put that card on my office wall tomorrow so that I don't forget, okay?" Dean's world was in his arms, nothing he wouldn't do for this little girl. After the adoption became final, he took her to DisneyWorld for the week and bonded better than they did before.

Roman stood there and tried not to cry. It hurt watching the scene in front of him. So much that he turned to leave, knowing that no matter what, he will never have this with his daughter. He rather died a thousand deaths than to relive that fateful day that the judge told him he had no parental rights to his daughter. Nothing. It broke his heart.

"Roman! Wait, don't leave!" Dean said as he held her in his arms and looked over to see Roman heading for the door.

"It's okay Dean, thank you for everything, but I don't want to interfere with your time with your little girl." He replied sadly.

"Daddy, who is he?" Dean's daughter asked curiously.

"Hold on princess, let me talk to him for a minute, okay? Then I'll introduce you to him." Dean said as he set her down gently. She stood there, nodding politely as she watched her dad go over to the other man. "Roman, hold on man…"

Roman stopped but didn't turn around to face Dean. "Hey Roman, don't leave, stay here and we will talk, okay?" Roman sighs heavily as Dean spoke up again. "You aren't interrupting anything, I'm sorry I didn't warn you about my daughter, I want you to meet her actually.."

"Dean…" he pleaded…

"Please? She won't bite and I promise that if she does, I'll take her to the vet and have her shots done and make sure you aren't affected by rabies, okay?"

Roman kinda chuckled at that last comment, making Dean relaxed a little and put his hand on his shoulder. "come on", he said as he turned Roman around to meet his little girl.

"Hey princess, this is my friend, Roman Reigns, can you say hi?"

She looks up at the tall and dark haired man, making Roman nervous as she studied him up and down. After a few seconds, she smiles, satisfied what she sees in front of her and holds out her hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Reigns, my name is Sarah Ashley Ambrose!"

Roman slowly takes her hand into his, "Nice to meet you Miss Sarah, please, call me Roman, Mr. Reigns makes me sound old…"

"Well, my daddy taught me it's not polite to call my elders by their first name," She certainly a smart little cookie.

"Well, your daddy is a very smart man. He raised you right." Roman said as he smiles at Sarah.

"I hope so, he's my daddy after all!" her personality is bright and funny.

"That's right princess, but if Roman says you can call him by his first name, that is okay with me, okay"? Dean said as he watched the interaction between them two. He knows he needs to help Roman with his daughter. He has no clue that Roman is well known to him. All thanks to the secrets that Seth spilled to the private investigator that he hired, Mr. Hayes. He knows that Roman will get everything he ever wanted, just had to make the right moves. Finding him was the first step, the rest, will follow into place pretty easily. But for now, he needs to get Roman to trust him, and maybe, just maybe make this friendship into something more, if that is an option.

"Okay, daddy, can I go outside and play with Jessie?" she asked as she bats those eyes at Dean, knowing he can't resist them.

Dean laughs, "Sure, just make sure you tell Jamie that you are with Jessie, last time you gave him a heart attack when he didn't know where you were."

"I know, but it was fun hiding in the tree while he freaked out."

"Well, not this time young lady, I told you, if you did that again, you would be grounded from playing outside and from doing dancing lessons."

Sarah looked down, "I know, I promise I'll tell Jamie where I'm at."

Dean bends down to Sarah's level, "Okay, go have fun while Roman and I get busy, okay?" Sarah nods as she leans in to kiss him on the cheek.

Dean laughs as she smiles at Roman and then runs out the back.

"She is something else, isn't she?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, adopted her two years ago after finding her through the adoption agency. Her parents were killed in a car accident and she was the only survivor."

"Wow…did she remember them?"

"No, she was about a year old when it happened. She was in two foster homes before I saw her picture. I just knew I had to have her in my life. Like she was the missing piece of the puzzle so to speak."

"What about your wife, Jamie?" Roman knew he shouldn't ask, but he was curious.

Dean chuckled, "Jamie isn't a woman, but a man, and I'm not married, if that is what you are asking.."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry…" Roman looked embarrassed, which Dean found cute on him.

"It's okay Roman, I don't mind you asking, how else will you get to know me a bit?" Dean then walked to the living room with Roman next to him. "Please, sit down and put that blanket besides you. It's not cold in here so you don't need to wrap yourself up anymore in it."

Roman nods as he unwraps his blanket and puts his beside him as he sits down on the smaller sofa, across from Dean, who sat in the bigger couch. "Jamie is my helper, if you will. He helps with Sarah when I am not around. He has a partner named Joey, who helps the Harts, just down the street. Both are sweet guys but don't take shit from anyone."

"Good to know. Thanks for the help, I can't ever repay you for your kindness." Roman is figgeity with his hands as he tries to avoid eye contact with Dean. His eyes does something to his insides. Beautiful eyes.

"Don't thank me, just let me help you get back on your feet, okay?"

Roman nods and smiles as Dean smiles to him. Something tells him that he can trust Dean, not sure why, but everything he has done so far as been genuine on his part.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up and settled into your new room. Then we will eat and go shopping for new clothes, and I won't take no for an answer, you got it?" Dean was a not bullshit kind of guy, but he is also honest and hardworking.

"Sure, that would be nice, I need a shower, badly…"

"Awesome, let's get you started Roman!" Dean then gets up as Roman does, having followed Dean to where his new room was.

 **I'm sorry if this story sucks, it's not coming out like I want it too but hope you stick with it. Some heavy stuff coming, and let me know if you want Ambreigns together or not! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh my gosh…thank you for the sweet reviews! I honestly didn't' think people would read it, but I am glad ya'll are liking it so far. Hopefully I don't disappoint with this next chapter. Without further ado…._

 **A week later:**

A week has gone by as Roman tries to get comfortable staying at Dean's house with him and Sarah. The first few days were the hardest by far for him emotionally and mentally….he thinks back to the conversation between Dean and Sarah….and eventually him….

" _I know Roman being here has put some kinks in our plans for a weekend trip, but I feel he needs our help, what do you say princess?" Dean asked as he finishes up making dinner in the kitchen with Sarah on the counter watching and helping. Roman came down after having a nice long and hot shower. Something he missed for the last six months. It was like he won the lottery or something. He literally scrubbed head to toe at least three times to make sure he was cleaned really well._

 _After the shower, he dried off in the room and got dressed in the clothes that Dean put out for him. New underwear, shirt, basketball shorts and socks. He teared up at the thought of new clothes that was laid in front of him. Something he hadn't had since being kicked out on the streets. He literally had the clothes on his back. He got dressed, and brushed his hair into a low ponytail. He even shaved for the first time in a while and realized how he looked with just a mustache and goatee. H admitted he cleaned up nicely._

 _He caught himself listening a bit between Dean and Sarah. He felt bad that their plans changed because of him. He didn't want to ruin anything for Sarah. It was like he was disrupting their lives for him._

" _It's okay daddy," Sarah said, " He needs us and needs our help. We can always have another weekend together!" Dean smiles at Sarah's compassion. He knew just how blessed he really was with this little girl. "Maybe we can invite him with us!" she squealled!_

 _Roman smiled sadly at her response. He needed to head back up to the room as he felt like he was imposing on a private conversation…even if it was about him. So he heads back up the stairs as the two continued to talk, with his head down._

" _I think he would like that princess," Dean said as he added cheese to the final touches of spagetti, which was Sarah's favorite dinner meal. "Any place you would like for us to take him?"_

 _Sarah thinks for a minute before answering…."I would like to maybe take him to the zoo or Ashbury Park!"_

 _Dean chuckles. Sarah loved both those places and would always try to find a way for him to take her to both in one day. She may have struck gold with Roman. "Hmmm…you may have driven a hard bargain there. But we need to ask Roman to see if that is okay with him, okay?"_

 _Sarah nods as she helps set the plates and silverware up for three people since now Roman is there._

" _Good, let me go get Roman so we can eat, okay?" Dean said as he turned to head up the stairs. "Okay daddy, I'll be waiting ever so patiently!" she yelled as she finishes up her duties._

" _Roman? Dinner time! You hungry?" Dean asked as he opened the door to the room Roman is staying in. He stopped as he sees Roman in the corner on the floor…wrapped up in the raggedy blanket, staring at the wall._

" _Roman? Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly as he slowly walks into where he is at._

 _Roman doesn't answer, just stares at the wall in front of him._

" _Roman? Talk to me, what's wrong?"_

" _Nothing, " he whispers. "I'm fine."_

" _No you 're not. Talk to me. Why are you sitting in the corner in that blanket?" he asked with concern in his voice. It was almost like how he found him that night he brought him home._

" _Nothing", Roman repeated again. He just wanted to disappear again. This was too much for his heart to handle at the moment. Dean and Sarah reminded him so much of his daughter and him. But he doesn't have that anymore. And he never will._

" _Bullshit Roman.." he was gonna continue until he saw what was in his hand. A picture. A picture of a little dark haired little girl. He knew who that was. Roman's daughter._

" _Roman….please…talk to me…." he pleaded as he sat down in front of him. Taking his hand and using it to lift Roman's face up to his. And that is when he saw tears flowing down his face. "Please…let me help you…."_

" _You can't help me Dean. No one can. I feel like I'm imposing on your time with Sarah. I…I overheard you talking to her about cancelling your weekend plans with her. I can't let you do that Dean, that's not fair to her. I can just leave-"_

" _No!" he said loudly but not too loud. "You aren't going anywhere! And secondly, Sarah is okay with that. As a matter of fact, she wanted to invite you to the zoo and park on our next weekend out. She adores you Roman, in just the short time you've been here, she asked about you."_

 _Roman closes his eyes, fighting back the tears that keeps falling. Dean takes his thumb and gentlely wipes them away. Roman leans into the touch without realizing the effect it was secretly having on Dean, who feels the connection he's never felt._

 _Dean takes the picture with his other hand and looks at it better. "She's beautiful. What is her name?" Dean knew her name, but needed Roman to tell him to confirmed what he heard is true….or false._

 _Roman takes a deep breathe and opens his eyes, looking at Dean as Dean moves his hands off his face and onto his leg, gentlely rubbing it. "Her name is Josie Michelle Reigns…but I called her Jo for short." he answered sadly as he looked back down. "She was and still is my world. Nothing I wouldn't do for her. Wanted to give her everything I had in life. But I failed. And this picture is a reminder of what I lost. Which is her….."_

 _Dean puts the picture down after Roman confirmed what he already knew. What Roman didn't know, is that his daughter was a lot closer that he realized, but he can't do anything just yet until things fall better into place. But for now, he needed to comfort Roman and to help him..help himself. He leans in and brings Roman into his arms as Roman finally sobs. He had held it in for so long that he forgot how to let this out. Deep down, he was grateful Dean was there at the moment. He needed this honestly._

" _It's okay Roman, I've got you. Just know that Sarah and I are here and we will help you find yourself again. As for Josie, I know that deep down, you will see her again. Just don't let go of that faith, okay?"_

 _Roman nods as Dean tells him that dinner is waiting and that he needed to eat._

"ROMAN!" Sarah yelled from downstairs, she was waiting for Roman to join them for a BBQ they were having outside in the backyard.

"I'm coming, be right down!" Roman yelled back as he puts on a blue shirt that Dean bought him the second day he was there. After much arguing, Roman lost and Dean bought him some clothes that he needed for his days. He got dressed and headed down to a sassy little princess who was patiently waiting for his arrival. He chuckled as he took her hand and headed to the backyard.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Roman, I have a job offer for you." Dean said as they both sat down after the BBQ died down. Sarah was playing with Jessie along with her other friends in the pool.

"Dean, you don't need to offer me a job." he said with embarrassment. Truth is, he been applying to every job but no one would hire him. He felt kinda defeated.

"ANYWAYS.." Dean said as he ignored that last sentence from Roman. "I need a tech guy who can help my other tech guy, Sami, with a huge project that just started two weeks ago. I've seen your resume you were giving out to employers and was glad I did. You seem to have the quailfications that I am looking for."

Roman stood there, wide eyed..was Dean serious? "You serious?"

"Yeah, I am. I know I'm a small company, but I only do certain projects and they have to be a certain kind of project. I don't come cheap which is why my company is small. Maybe you have heard of Ambrose Asylum?"

Roman tried to think back, the name sounded familiar but couldn't place it just yet.

"I did one small computer project for Triple H about a year ago. It was a two month tech job for him and his wife for their house they were building. They paid pretty well for the small job we did. Sami managed to pull that job in a month, that's how good he is."

"Wait, was that the K and S Security project that was installed with the latest gadgets?" he asked in shocked. He remembered that the project cost them over $600,000 for a small job they wanted done. And they did it very well.

"Yep, they had everything they wanted installed and for less the time they wanted it for. Like I said, I only do certain projects and I'm not cheap. Hence why I'm small. That way, its hard to trace anything back to me as everything is done through a dummy account to cover what we do. But enough of that, what I want to know, is would you be willing to at least try it out and see how you like it? You would be working closely with Sami while I oversea that whole thing."

Roman was trying to take in all this information at once. He couldn't believe he didn't know this guy before when he worked there. But as he ponders the though, he asked, "Are ya'll legal?"

Dean smirks as he sips his beer, watching the kids splash in the pool. "I guess you have to come and find out. I'm not saying we are breaking the law, so to speak, but we are so far under the radar that no one can touch us. Plus, the money is good and you need help to get back on your feet….and to get your little girl back."

The last line made Roman do a whiplash. Dean still stood there, smirking as he knew he got Roman's attention. If he takes his offer, then he knew he had him and that was a huge bonus to help him bring down Helmsley Technology for good.

"Also the pay would be based on the project we get. And trust me, we ain't hurting in that department." Dean said as he sat the beer down and moved forward to face Roman, who was still had that shock look on his face. "And I'm guess that you were the best they had with what you did, am I right?"

Roman swallowed hard as he tries to gazed away from Dean's intense stare. But he also knew he had nothing else to lose. He needed work and needed money. So in a way, he felt kinda trapped into accepting Dean's offer.

So after much thinking, he holds out his hand as a handshake. Dean looks down, takes his hand, pulls him forward and kisses his forehead, shocking Roman in the process.

Dean, unfazed by the reaction, whispers, "You won't regret it Roman, trust me, I'll make sure you are taken care of in every way possible, you have my word…" Dean leans back and takes his beer and sips it again as Roman stood there, motionless, trying to figure out what he got himself into.

 _ **Okay…hopefully this chapter makes a little sense. We are getting a little deeper into Dean's "company" and hints of what he and his people does. Let me know what you guys think so far?**_

 _ **Also, I got a lot of yall wanting Ambreigns together, after this little chapter, have you changed your mind or are ya'll still on board?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the response from the last chapter! Sorry I'm behind as school is nearing the end so its taken a lot of my time right now. But hopefully ya'll haven't given up on this story. I hope to have it back to its regular schedule time in about two weeks…so, without further ado…**

"Roman! Hurry up man, we have to be at the office in 20 minutes!" Dean yelled from downstairs. He was waiting on Roman to get finish getting ready for his first day on the job. After a lot of convincing, he managed to get Roman to agree to work for him to help with get back what was his….his life and his daughter.

He had already called and talked to Sami last night and let him know about the new guy he was bringing in to help with the Owens-Balor estate. It was a simple job actually, one month deadline with the latest tech they wanted. They were not cheap either, an estimated $750,000 to do the simplest work. Truth is, Owens and Balor are basically professional dealers, what kind, Dean didn't ask. It was none of his business what they did, as long as it didn't trace them back to Dean and his company. They had called Dean up about a three weeks ago, just before Dean found Roman, and offered them the account first, before finding anything else out. After Dean and Owens talked a bit, Dean agreed to the account and set the time up that they could start. They gave Dean one month to do the job and get paid. So, after three weeks, Dean and Sami got the go ahead to get it started. This is where Roman comes in and helps out. Roman would get paid, if job well done, about $250,000 for a months worth of work, more than he's made with Helmsely in 6 months.

"Coming!" Roman called back, running down the stairs. "I'm sorry, just couldn't figure out what to wear to this job. Not sure if its casual or formal." Dean stared at bit at Roman, who was wearing a nice light blue, button down shirt with a nice pair of black slack jeans with his hair neatly pulled back into a superb man bun just above the neck. He also shaved his face except the goatee and mustache. _Good Lord he's gorgeous like this!"_ he thought to himself. "Dean?" Roman said as he waved his hand in front of his face.

Dean snapped out of it. "Sorry, was thinking for a moment.." he trailed off. "What you have on is just fine. I'm not a suit and tie kinda of guy as you can see." Dean said as he stepped back a bit and Roman could see that he was wearing nice blue jeans, black T shirt and leather jacket with an earring in his ear. Roman couldn't help but check him out a bit as Dean twirled around to show off his wardrobe. Roman has never found a man attractive before, only women, but there was something about Dean that kinda sent his mind into some place he didn't know existed.

"Looking pretty sharp Dean," Roman replied as he tries to keep from staring like an idiot. Dean kinda caught his look and smirked a bit. "Uhh...should we get going?" he said as he flushed with redness in his face. He just knew this was gonna be a long day if this is what he has to content with.

"Yeah, let's go, we can go in my truck that I rarely use." Dean smirked again as he grabs the keys and opens the door, letting a nervous and flushed Roman go first as he shuts the door behind them.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few hours later, Roman and Sami seemed to be getting Owens and Balor's project started. Sami was an outgoing person who red hair stood out for miles. He was also extremely hyper and talkative. Roman didn't know how to take him at first since he's never met anyone quiet like him. After the first hour of looking at different equipment that was needed for the project, Roman realized that despite being hyper, Sami knew his technology very well. He knew that he could get along with him if he just sat still for more than 5 minutes.

"I know that they will need these two microscopic boxes that will sit tightly inside the small space in their wall above the living room facing the patio out back. They will also need two added on pieces that is a bit bigger to connect to their computer monitor they have hooked up in their bedroom and den."

Roman was writing shorthand with what Sami was saying. He knew pretty much the stuff he was referring too but never thought he would actually see these things. He was pretty new for him. But nevethless, he's pretty excited about this project.

"Yeah, maybe we can add the night vision to the first box and maybe the inferred on the second box?" He wasn't sure if he had any say, but decided to try and see how Sami would act for it.

"Hmmm…you may be onto something there Roman. Let's see what Dean thinks, it's a bit extra, but he may go for it." Sami said as he hit Dean's button to his office.

" _Yo Sami, what's up?"_ Dean asked through the speaker, after one ring to his office.

"Well, Roman came up with an idea to help better the area Owens and Balor requested, but it will cost about $50,000 more if we do."

" _Send it by email real quick and let me see what he came up with."_ He replied while Roman sat there wide eyed by how calm and quick Dean was with his idea.

"Just sent it boss, let me know what you think," Sami said as he hit send and dings a few seconds later on Dean's computer. Roman couldn't believe how fast and professional he was with this.

" _From what I can see, Roman had a good eye for this, and sounds like this may be what is needed for them to complete their jobs."_ Sami looks at Roman and smiles, letting him know that he picked a winner with this newest gadgets he just basically added to their bill.

" _Just texted Owens and told him what we found to be better and he said to go ahead and add it to their bill. Good job Roman, and Sami?"_

"Yeah boss?"

" _Looks like we found you a partner that we needed for the company, what do you think?"_

"I like him Dean, I really do, nice to have someone here that actually knows what they are talking about. So thank you for finding him." Roman just stood there, speechless at what Sami just said. He only known him for a few hours, but Sami seemed to have accepted him as a co worker and team player. He almost wanted to cry, but he held in his tears. This was all he ever wanted, acceptance for what he does.

" _Great! Glad to hear that he is doing well with you considering that you are non stop.."_ Dean chuckled as Sami blushed red. " _Guess he's a keeper Sami. Great job Roman, I'll talk to you later, okay?"_

"Uh…yeah, talk to you later Dean, thanks." Roman just couldn't believe it, he watched as Sami disconnected the call and got right back to finishing the details before sending it to Jericho for the billing section.

"Glad to have you on board Roman, " Sami stuck out his hand to Roman, which he returned quickly. "Thanks Sami, that means a lot."

"No problem, shall we finish this up?"

"Sure, let's get it going"

Sami smiles as Roman looks down at the list that was needed for the projects. Dean really hit gold with Roman, he just hopes he stays with them. He really is an added treasure for their company.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman was sitting in his room on the bed after a long day at work. His first day was quite an adventure. He liked working with Sami. He just seemed to click with him regarding the tech stuff. Sami really knew his stuff quite well and that was a bonus for Roman. Good to work with someone who actually knew what they were doing and talking about. Maybe this job won't be so bad. He still didn't know exactly know what they do for people, but he figured as long as they pay for his work, he wasn't gonna question it for now. But he is still curious though. Maybe he'll ask Dean when they know each other better.

He heard a knock just as he was dozing off.

"Come in!" he said as he jolted awake.

Dean opened the door and peeked inside. He saw Roman laying up against the headboard looking tired. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, it's okay, come on in," he could see Dean was hesitant still. "What's up?"

Dean finally stepped in and walked over to the desk and sat in the chair facing Roman. "Wanted to see how you are. I know your first day was a little busy."

"I'll admit it did kinda tire me out a bit, but it was kinda fun though. Sami really knows his stuff."

"He's the best at what he does, which is why he works for me." He smirked as Roman chuckled.

"I guess I have competition then," Roman replied, "to beat the best at what he does."

"I don't know, he's pretty competitive and has outdone everyone we've had so far. Even Phil Brooks, who was considered the best in the world." Dean was studying Roman's face at the mention of Phil Brooks, who went by the code name of CM Punk when doing jobs like Sami was doing.

"Hmm….seem to know that name, sounds like someone I knew in college a few years ago. Kinda a straight end if I remember."

"Yep, that's him."

"Wow, Sami beating him tells me I have some serious convincing to do in order to show you I am the best at what I do." Roman smiled widely at the thought that he just may be able to show his skills if given the chance. But that's up to Dean though.

"Oh, I have no doubt that you are the best at what you do. From what I've seen so far, you don't lack the skills at all. It's just the matter of showing it off and proving to others you have what it takes. And after today, I have no doubt you are just as good as Sami, if not a bit better, but don't tell him that!"

Roman laughs at Dean's little compliment, whether he meant it or not, it made his heart swell a bit. "Anyways, I just wanted to check up on you and see how you are doing. Also, Sarah won't be home for another few hours from school and practice so I thought maybe we can have a little fun downstairs with a maybe a poker game or video game with some beers. Are you up for it?"

Roman could see something in Dean's eyes at that invite. He loves video games and was good at Call of Duty, but he is also pretty good card player as well. But it looks like it's something Dean didn't want him passing up, just that look, his grey eyes shining brightly.

"Sure, sounds like fun and good way to unwind. I must warn you, I'm a pretty good card player and video game player." Roman slid off the bed where Dean was now standing from the chair he got up from.

"Good, I like a challenge. But to really be a challenge, how about we make either game more interesting?" Dean wickedly smiled as Roman looked at him confused.

"Okay," he said, what do you have in mind?" he nervously asked as Dean stepped to him closer and whispered into his ear. "Let's just say, if I win, there is a surprise I can show you, but if you win, I'll be at your beck and call for an entire weekend since Sarah is going to a sleepover and will be gone for two days. What do you say?"

Dean's breath sent shivers down Roman's spine. He swallows hard as he thinks about Dean's little challenge for the both of them. Did he really want to do this knowing that he finds Dean attractive but never done this before? Did Dean really have a surprise for him if he loses? Roman was brought back to reality when Dean gently kissed Roman's temple. "If you are up for the challenge, meet me downstairs in the den room in 10 minutes ready to play."

Dean stepped back and smiles before turning and leaving Roman standing there, feeling flustered and shocked at what just took place.

 **Not too happy with this chapter, but I hope ya'll do. So, you think Roman will meet Dean downstairs for some good old fashion card and video game? And who do you think will win? Dean or Roman?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmmm..seems like ya'll are kinda split on who should win this little challenge game between Dean and Roman. Haha….we shall see…**

 **Again, thank you for the favs, reviews and follows. Glad to know ya'll are liking this story! Now, without further ado….**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hit me!" Roman said as Dean slaps down another card. They were playing Blackjack where Dean was losing big. The challenge is tied 1-1 after playing both poker and Call of Duty. Dean won the poker by the skin of his teeth and Roman blasted him out of Call of Duty, so to break the tie, they decided on Blackjack. Dean was getting annoyed at the fact that he may have been out played by Roman in this instant. He really wants to show him his surprise if he wins, but it looks like that may not happen.

"Looks like you got a 7 and now a 5 Roman. Kinda stuck there if you go for it, big risk, you think you can take it?" Dean smirkly responds as Roman lifts the hidden card underneath the 7 card, knowing it was a 4. Roman smiles a little evilly but also kept his cool.

"Nah, thinking I should have you hit me again JUST to be sure…" he says as he looks up at Dean and sees the blue eyes shining brightly at him, making him look back down quickly. _Those damn blue eyes…just so beautiful…._ he thinks as he sees the card laid out in front of him. He sees another 5 and he smiles…

"Gonna show me or you want to hit again Roman? Time a wasting!" Dean replied annoyedly which makes Roman snap up curiously.

"Guess I'll stop.." Roman then turns the 4 card underneath the 7 card and Dean adds up the cards and it equals 21.

"Son of a bitch! Seriously?" Dean said as he slams the cards down. "Either you got some fucking powercards or you are really good at this shit." He somewhat yells, making Roman flinch back. "No way you are that damn good at this shit." He rants on as he gathers the cards up. "Unbelievable" he mumbles on.

All of a sudden, Roman looks down and goes quiet. _Maybe I should have let him win, seems to mean to much to him to lose to a lowly person like me._ He thinks sadly.

"Hey…umm…don't worry about this weekend. It was pure luck on my part. Thanks for the fun though, really enjoyed it for the most part." Roman gets up from the couch and starts to head back upstairs as Dean looks on stunned at Roman's words. He looks sad and he now feels guilty for getting pissed over a card game.

"Roman!" Dean shouted out, "Wait, dude, I'm sorry, just not use to losing card games, always my specialty and didn't think you could out play me like a pro."

Roman stops and turns around, giving Dean a sad like look. "Hey, it's okay. Again, don't worry about this weekend, seriously. My idea was stupid anyways, so I will chalk it up as luck, okay? I didn't realize how much the card game meant to you, so we will scratch this one off as nothing on my end. Good night Dean." He said as he turns back around and heads back out, leaving Dean standing there, feeling stupid and childish. He knows he had to make up to Roman for acting the way he did. He sighs as he finshes picking up the cards and putting them up before calling it a night. But he does wonder what Roman had in store for him though, curious as all get out, but now he had to find a way to get Roman, who won fair and square, to tell him his plans.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Two days later:_

Dean and Roman barely talked all weekend after their card game. Every time Dean tried to talk to Roman, he shut down and said he wanted to be alone in his room. Every time, Dean nods weakly and lets Roman have his space. But its killing him inside to know that he's the reason Roman shut down again. He really didn't think how he came across during the card game and when he replayed it in his mind, he realized how stupid he acted.

Now its Monday and Roman and Dean are at work. The ride to the company was quiet and tensful to say the least. Every time Dean tries to start a conversation, Roman would answer with one word answer. It was like pulling teeth and nails with him. He seems to completely withdrawn himself back to like he was that night Dean found him.

After arriving at work, both went their separate ways to their areas. Roman was greeted by Sami with a smile. Roman smiled back, first real one in two days. Dean was walking to his office when he saw Roman talking to Sami and smiling. Kinda made him sad to think he isn't the cause of it right now. He sighs to himself and heads into his office, knowing its gonna be a long day, he starts on the day's agenda.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman was in his room laying on his bed, watching TV. After work, he had Sami give him a ride home since Dean still had a few things he needed to get done before the deadline approached. He thanked him before calling it a day.

He was just started to doze off when he heard a soft knock. "Roman?" said the little voice on the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

Roman rubs his eyes a bit before sliding off the bed to answer the door. When he opened it, there stood little Sarah with a tray of food for him.

"Hey Sarah, what do you have there?" He lightly asked as he stepped aside to let the little girl in.

"I brought some dinner. Daddy wanted me to bring it up in case you were hungry. Why aren't you joining us downstairs to eat with us?"

Roman, seeing the sadness his those little baby blue eyes, sighs as he grabs the tray from her and sets it down on the desk by the TV. He turns back around and sits on the bed with her standing in front of her.

"Just thought you guys wanted some father/daughter time since you have been away all weekend." He says carefully, not sure to what Dean told her. "Besides, that looks good though, what did you bring me?"

"It's just chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy and a side of corn. Nothing special really." She replies as she moves a little closer and touches his face. "We miss you downstairs. Not the same anymore. You sure you and daddy aren't fighting?"

"No little one, I'm just tired from today's work. I promise."

"Well, daddy seems really sad. He says he's not, but I can tell that he is.." Sarah takes his hands into hers. She was a little girl comforting him, not how it should be.

"How so?" he asked curiously.

She then turns and sits by Roman on the edge of the bed, still holding his hands. "He doesn't smile like he did. I mean, he smiles, but not as brightly. Like he's sad about something, and then you aren't down there, so I figured it was you. Like he misses you somehow."

"I'll talk to him in a little while Sarah, I promise, I'm not mad, I guess I just feel like I really don't belong here. Your daddy has done so much for me that I can never repay him. Just not use to kindness from people is all. But I thank you for bringing dinner up to me. It looks good."

"You do belong here now. I love having you here and I can tell daddy does too. Never seen him so happy to have another person here. Usually he hates having people in the house, but you seem to be different. Please come down and eat with us, please?"

Roman looks at those eyes blinking fast at him. How can he refused her like that? He knows he can't and she knows that he won't turn her down.

"Well, since you asked.." he said as he smiles at Sarah, "how can I refuse that offer?" Sarah smiles big as she jumps off the bed and goes over and gets the tray. Roman stands up and gets the tray from her. "Here, let me take that and carry it down to the kitchen, okay?"

"yay! Let's get going!" she said excitedly as she grabs Roman's other hand and leads him downstairs to where they were eating.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Look who I brought down daddy!" Sarah yelled as Dean was getting ready to sit down and get their plate set up for the food. He looks up and stops. Sarah brought down Roman, who was carrying his tray that had his dinner on it.

"Ummm…hi…Sarah, umm…she asked if I would join ya'll for dinner, and well…yeah, here I am." Roman was mumbling fast, chuckling embarassley and not looking at Dean as he walks over to the table to sit his tray down. He was sitting on the other side of the table, opposite of Dean with Sarah in between.

"Umm…" Dean said as he runs his hand through his hair as Sarah and Roman sat down. "Glad you could join us. I mean, nice to see you here…again at the table…with us…" he stammered out.

Roman nods as he starts to dig into his dinner. Roman and Dean kept quiet with each other, glancing at each other from time to time as Sarah talked to them about her day at school. It was nice as it took away the awkwardness from them two for a bit.

After dinner, Sarah was upstairs getting ready for bed while Dean and Roman were cleaning up dinner. Dean doing the dishes as Roman cleaned off the table and swept the floor. A few minutes later, Roman was putting up the broom and dustpan in the closet. He turned around and was met face to face with Dean.

Before Roman could respond to what he was doing, Dean suddenly lurched forward and clashed his lips to Roman's.

 **So, yeah…..I left a cliffhanger for ya'll….now I run to hide out! Don't worry, You will see what Roman's got planned soon…but for now….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the love...glad to know that ya'll are enjoying this! Hope this next chapter meets ya'll standards..lol…here we go!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _One week later:_

A week.

It's been one week.

One week since Dean kissed him.

KISSED him in the kitchen after dinner by the broom closet.

A kiss that burned into his memory for one week.

Who could forget how those lips felt on his? Pink, full lips pressed against his own.

Dean. Yes, Dean kissed him. And he avoided him since then.

 _After Dean kissed him, he let go, looking at a shock Roman standing there. Not moving. But all wide eyed and still. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But he knew he had to kiss him. Just had too. Ever since the card game, something inside him wanted to kiss him. But by being stupid and selfish, he denied himself that for two days. Then finally, after Sarah brought him down for dinner, he figured he could at least try and talk to him. But even that went out the window. Instead, they both listened to Sarah talk as they sneaked a few looks here and there as they listened and ate._

 _Then, when Sarah went up to take a shower and get ready for bed, he watched Roman sweep the food up from the table as he finished up the dishes. Once he was done, he dried off his hands and started to put the dishes up when he saw Roman put the broom up in the closet. That is when he knew he had to take the chance. So, he walked up behind him, and as Roman turned around, he lunged forward and crashed his lips to his own._

Roman put his hand to his lips as he replays the memory of the kiss again. No matter what, it was burned into his mind. For a whole week, that was all he thought about, craved for actually, smiled for in private. But for the whole week, he avoided Dean at all cost. He would get up extra early to get ready and would be gone by the time they would get up to get ready for work and school. One thing he would do, is he would leave a special note for Sarah to let her know he was still there, but that he had to get up and be to work extra early. (He didn't want to scare the girl or lie to her about what happened between him and Dean. He would figured that it would be Dean's time to tell her if he wanted to. After all, it is his daughter and he wouldn't dream of coming in between that.)

He would usually arrived to work about 2 hours early. Enough time for him to go through his emails and to think…just think. Thinking of the kiss him and Dean shared….

 _As Roman feels Dean's lips on his own, he froze. Not knowing what to do at that moment. But Dean didn't let up. He went from harsh to soft kisses in just a short amount of time. He kept at it until Roman relaxed a bit to somewhat relinquish his thoughts to feelings. He barely placed his hands on Dean's hips as Dean placed his hands on Roman's face and continued with the close mouth kisses. Once in tune, he then took his tongue and ever so gently, probed Roman's mouth to open and slide the wet muscle into the secret cravance of Roman's. Once their tongues met, it was like firecrackers went off for a bit. It was like they were discovering each other for the first time, like they never met in the first place. Dean softly moaned into Roman, who was softly panting in his own right._

 _But as quickly as they started, it was over and Roman, panting from the kiss he just had, was hit with reality. He stood back as Dean watched him, breathing fast from the kiss they just shared. He put his hands to his lips where Dean just tasted moments ago._

" _Umm…I should head up to my room…umm…see you in the morning…good night…" stammered Roman as he tries to get out from under Dean's gaze._

" _Roman…please, wait…." He said softly, not knowing if he heard him, but Roman stopped before he got to the stairs. "I'm…I'm sorry…sorry for how I acted this past weekend…"_

 _Roman sighs as he looks down, still his back facing Dean, but not moving at the moment. "No need to apologize for anything. I should have just let you win, but hey, like I said, it was luck. So don't worry about it." He says as he starts back up the stairs. "Good night Dean and thanks for dinner, it was good." As he climbs up and never looking back. Truth is, if he did, he would have seen a crestfallen face of Dean and he wouldn't have moved._

 _Dean just stood there, shocked that they just shared their first kiss, and Roman blew it off like it was garbage in the street. It hurt him to know that it didn't seem to have any effect on him at all. He sighs after he hears Roman's door shut. He then turned off all the lights, set the alarm, and then headed upstairs himself to make sure Sarah was in bed for the night and get himself ready for bed._

 _Little did he know just how much that kiss meant to Roman and how much it touched his soul inside._

So, for a whole week, Roman made sure that he kept his distance. He didn't want Dean to know how much he liked the kiss, the touch, the softness of his lips, what the moans did to him. Truth is, he never kissed a man before and that alone scared him. Truth is, he was never attracted to men…that is, until he met Dean that night on the street. He found himself wanting to explore this side, but deep down, he is scared to death. Scared of trusting someone again. He did that with Jalina and Seth and look where that got him…he cost him his family, his daughter. Now with Dean and Sarah, it scares him to think he deserves any of this. He knows in his heart he should trust Dean, but he just doesn't know if he can at the moment. He wants to protect his heart more than anything. Dean kissing him was just the tip of the iceberg that he didn't know if he was ready for just yet.

But, OH that kiss.

Those luscious, pink soft lips of his against his own.

What he wouldn't do to have those lips touch his again.

 _Stop it, you need to focus on your own life right now, no distractions…_

"Hey Roman, what are you doing here so early again? Bored at home?"

The sound of Sami voice shook him back into reality.

"Yeah, just also figured that I could keep up with the newest gadgets they have out this week. Always something different every time I log in." Roman chuckled as Sami sat down opposite him at his desk.

"Tell me about it. I recently saw this AP258 periscope that I wanted installed but that is like, $45,000 for a set….who need two?"

Roman laughed for the first time in a week. It was nice to be able to relax instead of on guard. Sami has been nice to him since he started and never a bad word to say about anyone, including those that their clients has vendettas against. Nice to be himself for a change.

"Well, I heard and read that you need two to hone in on the person you been watching. It's like a scope on a rifle, only smaller. They make different types of those. Including ones for your smartphone and Android phones. The ones you are looking at, are for basically your house that can be installed to zoom into another house that is at least 12 miles away. If I was you, I would actually go for the CPX784 model instead. Those are the ones for your phone and it will hone on anyone you want, all you need is a picture and their phone number, which I am sure you can hack into getting."

Sami stood there and looked at Roman shocked. "How the hell did you know this before me? I usually have the latest ones before anyone!"

"Guess you aren't the only one that has access to ."

"Damn…they got you quick! They usually don't allow new members to join that site until at least six months on the job."

"Well Sami, I've been a member for 6 years, so I think I'm an exception" Roman said with a sly smile. Felt good to just have a normal conversation with someone who knows what he is talking about.

Sami huffs while rolling his eyes playfully. "Dean was right, I DO have some competition, don't I?" He asked as he skims over his emails at his computer.

"I guess so…shall we get to business?"

Sami nods as they take on finishing the Dudley account.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean arrives to work a couple of hours later. He walks by both Sami and Roman's office without being seen. But he did catch a glimpse of Roman talking and laughing with Sami. Kinda made him a little jealous. First time all week he seen that smile and he misses it.

As he heads into the office, he sent a text to Roman..

 _ **Hey, see you made it safely to work. I hope that we can talk as its driving me crazy that we haven't spoken since that night. Please, can we?**_

Dean hits send and waits. A few moments later, his phone dings..

 _ **RR: Thanks. Sure, just a matter of finding the time.**_

Dean reads as he thinks of his next text…

 _ **How about lunch today? We can go to Jupiter's Café and just sit down to talk. Is that okay?**_

 _ **RR: Well, I made plans to have lunch with Sami and Jericho today.**_

 _ **Please, its important. I don't want to go another week of not talking to you. It's driving me crazy. Look, I'm sorry about the kiss. I thought it was something to break the ice between us.**_

 _ **RR: *sighs* fine, I just told Sami that my lunch plans changed. And just to be honest, I liked the kiss, I'm just scared, scared of how it made me feel.**_

 _ **Scared, how? And thank you, I will make it up to Sami and Jericho for your lunch.**_

 _ **RR: I rather not text about it, so I'll meet you at Jupiter's Café at 11:30..sound okay?**_

 _ **Okay…see you at 11:30.**_

Dean hits send one last time, smiling at the fact that Roman had just agreed to meet him for lunch and confused as to why Roman was scared of them kissing. He just hopes that by the end of lunch, maybe…just maybe….he can ask him out on a real date.

He chuckles at the possibility of what is gonna happen between them two at lunch. He knows that Roman is worth it, not sure how, but for some reason, deep down, he realized that he needs Roman as much as Roman needs him. He just hopes that happens, he can finally reunite him with his little girl.

His mood, suddenly uplifted, started making lunch plans while emailing Jericho about the latest quarter increase for the two accounts they have been working on. He just hopes it goes in his favor.

 **Ugh…hated this chapter somehow….the flow wasn't there...but hope it makes sense.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again…thank you for the love…hope you enjoy the next chapter! Its kinda fuffly, so hope you don't mind!**

 _Jupiter Café:_

Roman arrived about 10 minutes early. He apologized profusely to Sami and Jericho for cancelling out on them. Especially since he promised them a few days ago they would have lunch. Both Jericho and Sami both said it was okay and that they can replan it for next week. They all wanted to check out the new sushi bar up the street, Itami's Speciality…he has wanted to eat there ever since he started there. So they rescheduled for next week to hang out and check the place out.

He also found a corner booth for some privacy. He noticed a young blond, Summer, the waitress who was talking to some punk looking dude, Corey Graves, who manages the place. It was a quaint little place that looks kinda like the 50's with a little bit of modern feel to it. It had that diner feel, but instead of tables and booths everywhere, they had booths and high countertops with stools in different sections. They also are famous for their double cheeseburgers that comes with a side of pretty good fries and gravy with sweet tea. It was their speciality for the day. As he sat down, Summer came over.

"Hiya there! What can I get ya?" she asked as she chewed her gum and swiveled her hips a bit, earning a chuckle from Roman. He knows what she is trying to do, and honestly, he wasn't interested, but he at least wanted to be nice to her.

"Umm, just water with lemon please, I'm waiting on a friend to join me here in a bit. Thanks.." He responded politely as he watches the door.

"Okay, one lemon water coming up!" She then turned as he smiled carefully, to make sure she didn't read him wrong.

About 5 minutes later, Dean walks in and scans the room. He sees Roman waving over in the back corner, he nods as he heads over to where he was at.

"Hey, glad to see you here Roman, I honestly wasn't sure you were gonna still come…" he said softly as he sits down on the opposite side of the booth, facing Roman.

"I said I'd be here, so here I am." Roman was straight forward and to the point.

Before Dean could respond, Summer come up and asked for his drink order. He told her and she went to get it ready. They both were looking at the menus when Summer came back. Both placed their orders and sent Summer on her way so they could talk more privately.

To say it was awkward between them two right now is an understatement. Both feeling guilty and strange but for different reasons. Dean, because he acted like an ass and really likes him, and Roman, because he never had a guy kiss him, so it was new to both of them.

Dean found his voice first, it was now or never for him. He needed to lay it all out there and just risk it. So he spoke up, while looking at Roman, "Hey..umm..about the other night, I am sorry if I over stepped my bounds. You weren't talking to me and I didn't know what else to do. Honestly, or shall I say, normally, I would just throw you out if you were anyone else, but I couldn't with you. Not gonna lie, I found you to be attractive and me being selfish, I wanted to kiss you. So I took the chance. Never meant to hurt you or put you in a predictiment that you wouldn't put anyone else into."

Roman stood there, looking, not really showing any emotions at that time, so Dean pressed on….

"I know you said the you liked the kiss, but something tells me that maybe you didn't like it. The last guy I was with, well, his lips weren't as soft as yours…and…and…." He blew out his breathe as he took his hand to the back of his neck and started rubbing it back and forth, kinda like a nervous habit type thing. "Sorry…" he looked defeated in a way, Roman wasn't saying anything but watching him…like he was studying…

" _Why is he apologizing for kissing me?"_ he thought as he listens to Dean talk to him. He didn't know how to really react or respond at the moment. The kiss was amazing, but it scared the hell out of him. He doesn't even know what to feel at the moment.

"Dean…"

Dean looks up and sees those grey eyes looking back at him...his eyes looked confused, but not disgusted. Like they were trying to figure everything out.

"Dean, don't apologize for the kiss, as I told you by text, I liked it, but it confused me. Simply because this is new to me. I've never kissed a guy before and then you come along and stirred up feelings inside I didn't know I had. It is just gonna take some time to get use to feeling this way. But don't feel like I didn't like or care about it…I…I did…but I just need time to process it, you know?"

Just then, Summer came by and brought their food they ordered. Instead of talking at the moment, they sat there, quietly and ate their food. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it was exactly tense free either.

After lunch, they both kinda looked at each other, smiled softly before Roman finally spoke up. "Hey, wanna go for a walk to the park nearby? We still have about 30 minutes before we head back to the daily grind of gadgetship and the weather is pretty nice out." Roman said breaking the tense atmosphere with a soft smile.

Dean smiles back as he nods. They both pay and leave to head to the nearby park.

The park wasn't pack as it normally is around this time. It was pretty quiet, just the way Dean likes it. They spot a bench in front of a small lake that had ducks and geese nearby. A gentle breeze light blowing so it made the day more bearable.

"You know, it's pretty out here. The lake is quiet for a change."

"Seriously? Dean, you talking about the weather now?" Roman chuckled as Dean's check flushed red. He hates small talk but he just did it to Roman. Man, he must be a damn idiot right now.

"yeah, well…." He nervously chuckles back, "Not much else to say at the moment…"

This time, Roman turned and looks at Dean. "Hey, I meant what I said. I liked it, I just need some time to get used to feeling like this towards a guy. I've always been about the ladies, never been about the men, cause never been one to really look at….well…until you…and it scares me to think I could have feelings like this for a guy."

"I hear you, I won't rush you into anything. If anything, I would like you and I to be friends if that is what you want. I won't try anything…until you are either ready or until you are not. I just like you, but I will try not to be so forward at the moment."

Roman smiles as he slowly puts his hand over Dean's on is leg. "It's okay to be forward, I like the honesty and the forwardness, just gotta be patient with me, okay?"

Dean squeezes his hand and smiles. "Would it be too forward to properly ask you out on a date Roman?"

Roman looked him stunned…that totally caught him off guard.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have-"

"I would love to go out on a date with you, only if I can pick the place to go.."

Dean's eyes lit up as he agrees with the condition of Roman picking the place. Roman smiles back as the continued to chat up a bit more before heading back. Dean's head is in cloud nine.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean knocks on Sarah's door before walking in. She was getting ready for bedtime. "Sarah? Honey, can I talk you for a moment?"

Sarah, who smiles seeing her daddy, waves him in. "Sure daddy? Just getting comfy in bed."

"That's my girl!" he rubs her head as she giggles.

"Daaaaddy! Quit messing up my hair, I just combed it 99 times to get all the tangles out of it!"

Dean hangs his head down playfully as Sarah reaches over and gets the brush for Dean to brush again. "Now you have to brush my hair 99 more times to fix it!" Dean chuckles at his daughter's spunkiness…definetly a girly girl and he wouldn't have it any other way. But now, its time to get serious while he brushes her hair as she sits in front of him.

"Hey baby girl?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Can I ask you an important question?"

"Sure daddy!"

Dean takes a deep breath as he continues to brush as Sarah sits still with her legs crossed.

"You like Roman, right?"

"Of course I do! I think he is pretty cool! And he leaves me notes every morning! Why?"

"Well," He said nervously…"How do you feel about Daddy taking Roman out on a date?"

"What's a date, daddy?" she asked.

"Well, its where two people who really like each other, they go out somewhere and have fun."

"Like what kind of fun?" she asked again.

"Well, like to the movies, or dinner, or even a concert. Just the two of them." He responded as he brushes the remaining 30 times before he puts the brush down. "Kinda like an adventure type thing."

Sarah turns around and faces her daddy and tries to look serious. "Like what we do?"

Dean laughs as he picks her up and set her in his lap. "Well, kinda, we have special Daddy/Daughter dates. The date I am talking about is more for grown up stuff."

She looks at him, then looks up at the ceiling, pondering, then looks back at Dean. "Sounds like fun, can I go on one?"

"Umm…no…you are an exception to the dating rule. You can NOT date until you are 35 years old!"

"DADDY! How old are you? 30? So how come you get to go? You aren't 35!" she huffs as she folds her arms over her chest.

"Sweetheart, I know, but you are my special girl. I gotta protect you from boys that don't know how to treat you like the princess you are."

She sighs dramatically, making Dean laugh again. "Okay daddy, you can take Roman out on a date, but you better be home by 10pm mister!"

"Umm…princess, daddy doesn't need a curfew like you do. Im a grown man."

"Ugh, fine, by home by midnight, deal?" Sarah tried to be serious as he grabs Dean's face and makes him look at her with those duck lips she does so well.

"Okay, midnight it is, but you have to be in bed and asleep when we get home. No waiting for us to get home. You never know if dinner and a movie will run late, okay?"

Sarah smiles and kisses Dean on the cheeks. "Okay daddy, I promise, just don't be too late. I like Roman, so don't scare him off, you got it?"

Dean holds his hands up.."yeah yeah yeah..I got it…but I'll tell you a secret.." Dean said as he leans in.

Sarah leans in as well, "What daddy?"

"I like him too…"

Sarah smiles as she hugs Dean. He then picks her up as she's hugging him to get her into bed for the night. They say their grace as he tucks her in.

Little did they both know, Roman was listening. He too had a smile on his face, but can't help but be sad in his heart. He really misses his little girl. He wonders if he is ever going to see her again. He sighs and heads back to his room to a fitful, but deep sleep.

 **Okay..lay it on me! Next will be the date….(maybe) ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

A few days went by as both Roman and Dean settled in a little more comfortably with each other. Dean, being the gentleman he was, (yeah right! Lol), kept his word and kept his hands and lips to himself. He really did like Roman and wanted this to work. Roman was still trying to process his new found feelings for Dean, as much as he likes him, it was hard to fathom that he went from straight hetrosexual male to possibly bi since he still likes women. He even tried to watch gay porn and couldn't get past the two guys kissing. So he doesn't know what makes Dean different in that aspect. Was he bi? Is he straight? Or is he experimenting? He doesn't know, all he knows, is that he did like the kiss they shared, but he is still a bit confused.

After agreeing to the date with Dean, Roman called a place that he knew he would love, HBK Homestyle BBQ. He heard from Sami that they had the best BBQ ribs and BBQ burgers in town. So, after careful consideration, he called the place and reserve a time to be there.

"Dean!" Roman yelled as he finished tying up his shoes. He decided on a light blue buttoned up shirt with black pants and shoes. Not exactly formal but it wasn't too casual either. He also put his hair in a nice neat bun near the nape of his neck. "You about ready?"

Dean then came down stairs and all Roman could do is stare. His hair was slicked back, he wore a black short sleeve shirt and blue jeans with a pair of boots. He swallowed hard as he looked down at his watch before Dean could catch him staring. _Holy shit he looks handsome_ Roman thought as he hears Dean walking closer to where he stands.

"Yeah" Dean said that almost made Roman jump out of his skin. "I'm ready," Dean notices how nervous Roman was, but chose to play it cool, as he is just as nervous as he.

"Sarah over at Jessica's house?"

"Yep, Jamie took her over before heading home himself. So we should be set for tonight."

"Hard to believe she actually agreed to sleep over" Roman chuckled shyly. "She was determined to stay here until we got home."

"Yeah, well, I didn't really want any interruptions tonight and plus, she gave me a curfew of midnight."

Roman looked at him before laughing softly, "She didn't!"

Dean smiles at the thought that Roman looks a bit relaxed now. "Yeah, quite the convo I might add."

"I bet it was," he replied, "You ready?"

"Yep, lets get started!" Dean said as he opened the door and let Roman go first before shutting the door behind him.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _HBK Homestyle BBQ Restaurant:_

Roman and Dean arrived at the restaurant 30 minutes later. The place was busy so it was a good thing Roman called ahead of time to reserve a spot. Dean looks over at Roman and smiles, making Roman feel a bit relaxed now.

"Picked a good spot for our date tonight Roman, heard good things about this place," Dean said as he locks his side and heads over to where Roman was in front of the truck.

"Yeah, well, Sami said it was the best in town and the guy that owns it is from Texas so its suppose to be all authentic food here. Next to Samoa food, BBQ is my favorite, especially BBQ ribs. And I know you love burgers and I heard they also had great burgers here…" he rambles on nervously. "Sorry for rambling on here.."

Dean stands in front of Roman and hesitantly takes Roman's hands into his as he softly caresses his knuckles. Roman almost stops breathing at his touch, but forces him to look up at Dean's blue eyes staring back at him. "Hey.." he says, "It's okay, I'm just as nervous as you are at the moment.." he smiles at Roman, letting him know he isn't alone in his nervousness.

Roman gently squeezes Dean's hand as they then turn and head to the restaurant.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman and Dean walks in during the rush hour dinner time. The parking lot didn't do it justice, the place was PACKED and people were standing in line waiting to be seated. Roman told Dean to wait right there as he walks up to the hostess, a girl named Sasha, and told her he had a reservation.

"Ahh, Mr. Reigns, please, right this way!" she said as she grabbed two menus and Roman waves Dean over to follow.

Sasha leads them to the back where the VIP section was held. It was a separate room and more quieter. Roman thanks her as they both sat down and grabbed their menus.

"This place is cool looking, wish I would have eaten here before!" Dean said as he looks at the room around him. The walls had pictures of bullriding, barrel racing, horseshoes for good luck, several heads of the animals that roamed Texas including a huge Longhorn that was at least 18 feel from one end of the horn to the other end. The tables and chairs even looked cool with tree trunks as the middle with a glass top covered by a table cloth. The chairs was just all wood that looked homemade. Not one was the same.

"It does look pretty awesome, he really made this place look very homey and comfortable." Roman then looked at his menu and saw choices of ribs, Sami weren't kidding when he said this place was authentic as hell, it was just like you were in Texas.

"Everything looks good here," Dean pipes up, "Thinking I am going to go for a BBQ cheeseburger with their sweet potato fries and a beer, how about you?"

"Thinking of having a hickory smoked ribs with a side order of potato salad and a beer as well."

"Sounds pretty tasty."

"I hope so!" Roman said as he laid the menu down. And just before he could say anymore, their waitress came over. Both Dean and Roman gave their order and the waitress smiled and went on her away.

Both Roman and Dean made small talk about their lives a little bit, all the while making a little bit more flirtatious. They were laughing and joking around until Dean spots a pool table nearby.

"Hey, wanna play pool until our food gets here?" Dean asked.

Roman looks over to where the pool table is and smiles, "Sure, that would be fun," he replies back as they both get up to play.

30 minutes later, their food arrives and both Dean and Roman played four rounds of pool. Both won two each and was fixing to start their tie breaker. "Hey, we can always play again, right now, I'm starving and ready to eat, if that is okay with you?" Roman said as he lays the pool stick down.

Dean lays his down as well, "Yeah, that's okay, there is always next time, and besides, the food smells really good to just let it sit there."

Roman smiles as they both head over to their table. "Okay, let's dig in!" Dean then takes his burger and takes a bite as Roman starts with his potato salad.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean decided on a movie next, he told Roman that the movie he chose was like an action movie. "Hope you like The Last Ride Hero, suppose to similar to Fast and Furious, unless you want to watch a horror movie, The Girl in the Grave."

"The Last Ride Hero sounds pretty good, I'm not too keen or horror movies, and that title is enough to give me nightmares for the night!" Roman laughs as Dean shakes his head. "Guess we wont be renting The Cabin the Woods anytime soon."

"Precisely why I hate camping….nope, nope, nope….I watched The Shining when I was young, didn't sleep without a light on for two years."

Dean looks at Roman and raised his eyebrows, "You Serious?"

Roman shakes his head yeah and looks down, "Yeah, I know, I'm a wimp.."

Dean then takes his finger under Roman's chin and raises it to look at him, "Hey, I hate clowns with a passion, The movie IT? Nope, I will murder ANYone what comes within 50 ft of me with a clown, HATE them!"

Roman smiles at Dean who returns the smile, "So I guess I'm a wimp too."

Roman chuckles a bit as Dean pays for the tickets. Both head in and get their snacks as they head to the movie.

The theater wasn't completely packed so they decided on sitting in the back row in the middle. Roman took the popcorn and placed in between them as Dean puts their drinks in their holder. The lights went out and the movie popped on, and both leaning in a bit while enjoying the popcorn.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I loved how they made the jump from one end of the cliff to the other end of the cliff and then kept going until they caught up with that armor truck!" Dean said as both him and Roman walked to the truck. "I knew the green camero was gonna reach it first before the mustang did!"

"That was luck! The camero had at least a five minute headstart on the jump before the mustang did, otherwise, the mustang would have caught up to it if not beat it, and besides, that wasn't the best part of the movie!"

"Oh I don't think so, that mustang had just as much time as the camero, miss me with that bullshit!" he then opened the door to slide into the passenger as Roman gets in the driver side. "And what was your favorite scene?"

"Well, the mustang is the shit and the camero can kiss the wind away!" Roman started up the truck, "And besides, the scene at the beach was awesome. Who knew the charger could float all the way to the other side and then straight away raced on the sand? I thought that scene was fucking awesome."

"Yeah yeah yeah...it was okay…I guess!" he snickers as Roman gave him glaring funny look.

'Yeah yeah yeah, , my ass! You know it was a great scene!"

"Id like to see your ass actually.."

Roman, who thank heavens stopped at a red light, suddenly looked at Dean, whose eyes were shining with whatever it was at the moment. "Wh….what?"

"I said, I'd like to look at your ass, or rather, I've seen your ass all night in them jeans…"

Roman blushed badly, who knew Dean could make him blush like that? "Tha..thanks," he stuttered as he continues to drive as the light turned green. Dean was making feel things he hadn't felt since he first got with Jalina. And that is what scares him right now. It starts out so good and then ends up going bad. He just hopes that with Dean, it doesn't end up like that.

"Aww…is RoRo turning red red on me?" Dean's knew he was pushing his flirtatious button with Roman. Not too hard, but just enough to get him going for a moment.

"RoRo? Do I look like a dog to you?"

"No, you look like an adorable teddy bear that you can snuggle with."

"A Bear?"

"Yep, a big, brown, lovable bear…" Dean then took his fingers and slowly traced his thighs from the hip to the the knee, making Roman squirm a bit and making his breathing pick up.

Roman manages to pull in the driveway as he struggles to keep his dick from swelling up from Dean's touch. He wasn't making this easy by no means. "De…Dean…"

"Yes Roman?" He replied as he slowly brings his fingers to where he can feel Roman's dick though the jeans before slowly unzipping it down. "What do you want Roman? Huh?" Dean then slips his hand inside Roman's pants and starts to slowly stroke his length up and down. "Tell me Roman, what do you want?"

Roman was struggle to breath at Dean's little ministrations. His hands grasped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white from the feeling his was getting. He knew this wasn't gonna end the way he wanted it too.

Dean leans over and whispers into Roman's ear…. "Here, let me show you what you want…"

Roman closes his eyes, panting as Dean leans down, spreads Roman's legs wider and pulls his dick out for a little playtime…

 **Well well well, would you look at the time…..gotta go!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope yall enjoying the story so far! Let me know what you think! I am a little out of practice on any smut parts so please forgive me.**

Roman starting breathing harder as Dean slowly and methodically glides his tongue up and down his shaft. He gripped the steering wheel so hard, that he thought he break it in half. "Holy fucking hell…" he whispers as Dean licks the slit of his dick. He closes his eyes and starts to lean back more, trying to surpresses the moans that is threatening to come out as he moves the chair back to allow Dean more room to move.

Dean looks up, smirks as he sees Roman looking down at him with his eyes blown open. "Like this, huh?" he chuckles as he continues to lick him like a lollipop from a candy story making Roman forget the comeback he had in mind.

Suddenly, Dean pulls away and looks at Roman, who then stares at him in confusion. Before Roman could say anything, Dean speaks up.

"Come on, let's go into the house where its more private and more roomy." As he straightens up and opens the door, leaving Roman in shock and naked, to say the least.

Roman then fixes himself up, still hard as hell, zips himself up and gets out of the car and heads up the house where Dean, himself is waiting for him, smirking with lust filled eyes of his own. Roman mumbles as Dean opens the door and heads inside.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean told Roman to take a shower and meet him in his room in 30 minutes. Roman, who is still hard as a rock, looks down dejectly and heads upstairs. Dean has a plan and didn't want to ruin it so he played like he needed some time to get ready.

Roman took his shower and it took everything he had to not touch his dick. He was hard, and it hurt to the core. He needed the release badly. He really thought of just releasing himself but something told him not too, especially after Dean told him to meet him in his room in a short time. So, he got cleaned up, toweled off, and then put on boxer briefs with some basketball shorts and a tank top. He sat down on the bed for a bit, thinking of how things went tonight on their first date. He really hoped that they could do it again. He really had a lot of fun. But he still afraid of these new feelings he was having because he really has never done anything like this before. But there was something about Dean that made him want to try something like this. Up until this time, he has always been about women. Jalina was the first woman he really loved but she was one of many that he took a liking too. Guys never really caught his interest. He never looked at the them like that. Just wasn't his thing, but then Dean came along and basically questioned his manhood with one single look and kiss. He only hopes that whatever is blossoming between him and Dean continues.

Dean, on the other hand, he was always interested in guys. From the time he was in high school, fucking the star quarterback and basketball player, he knew. He did try to date a girl one time, but that ended up a disaster when she couldn't turn him on with her kisses. No matter how hard she tried, he just couldn't get it up, but the moment he would look at the guys, his dick would get hard. So, he decided that he was gay and was proud of it. He did have one serious relationship with a guy that ended pretty badly. Both fought constantly because of their jealousy, both just couldn't make the other happy no matter how hard they tried. So after three years, both decided to go their separate ways. Dean did try to date other guys afterwards, but none ever caught his eyes….until he saw Roman that night on the streets. But if he was being honest with himself, He knew him from the company he worked with as one of his clients, knew pretty much all about him. He saw him a few times working for them but he never really thought he would even stood a chance with him. He knew he was married at the time, and had a daughter, but what he didn't know, at the time, just how much his life would change until he saw him homeless and knew he had to help him. He didn't really think he fall for him in a sense, but he did.

Dean was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard the door knocking before slowly opening the door to see Roman standing there, looking nervous. "Hey Roman, come on in, you are right on time." He said as he steps aside and lets Roman in before shutting it and locking it.

Roman looked around as it was the first time he really been in his room. It was beautiful. Walls were painted a tan color with white trimming all around. Bed was a huge king bed in the center under the window. Dark wood nightstands on each side and a huge dresser with a 52' TV right above it. He also looked up and saw a mirror above the bed. Roman then walks over by the bed, still mesmerized by the mirror.

"I love to look at the person I am with, fucking them into the matress, as well as me watching my partner please me to no end." He said in a whisper in Roman's ear after coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him with one of his hands grabbing Roman's still hard dick, making him grasp at his touch. "Still hard I see, I need to finish what I started earlier…"

"Dean…." He barely says above a whisper…"I'm…"

"It's okay Roman," Dean responded gently, turning Roman around to face him, " I know that you have never done this before, we will do what you are comfortable doing. There won't be actual sex tonight as you are not ready for that. But that doesn't mean we still can't have fun in other ways. Just trust me…" Dean's blue eyes was looking at Roman's brown eyes, silently telling him its okay…

Roman smiles as Dean slowly brings Roman closer and places his lips onto Roman's, lighting up their bodies like never before. It was slow, open kisses wanting to go deeper. He slid his tongue around until Roman opened his and allowed Dean's pink muscle invade his space. Both tongues started clashing as Dean places his one hand behind Roman's and the other tracing down his abs to his shorts. Roman 's hands were both on his waist bunching up his shirt. Dean then reaches inside Roman's shorts and touched his shaft, making Roman moan to his touch as their kisses grew more passionate. It was like they couldn't get enough of tasting each other at that moment. They finally broke away, panting for oxygen that they were gasping for, but neither taking their hands off each other.

Dean starting to rub up and down on Roman's shaft, making his moan even louder. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." was all he could mutter out at the moment as Dean kept up his ministrations. Smirking at Roman's face, he then got down to his knee and slowly pulled down his shorts and underwear, while still looking at Roman's face. His dick bobbed out, making Dean finally moan at the sight. "Well, look at that, hard and big for little ole me. It can't wait until my mouth is all over it, huh baby?" he cooed as he licks his lips at the pre cum that has bubbled up to the surface and slowly spilling down the side of his dick.

Roman lost his voice at that point in time. He literally couldn't say anything so he watched Dean. Dean then looked back up at him and smiled, letting him know it's okay. Roman nods and Dean leans forward and takes Roman in his mouth as he grabs his ass with both his hands and squeezes them. Roman hitches a bit as Dean starts to bob up and down, even deep throating him. Roman then puts his one hand in Dean's hair and the other hand on the bed frame to hold himself up. He starts to move with the flow of Dean's mouth as if it was a pussy he was fucking. Dean's mouth was a god send, perfect fit for his dick. He has NEVER had a blowjob like this before to wear he was so close to cumming. Jalina was okay, but she could never get him off like this, usually, he has to fake his way so that he didn't hurt her feelings. But with Dean, he didn't have to do that. This man knew what the hell he was doing with that mouth of his.

"Fuck, I am almost there Dean, fuck, don't stop…." He mumbled as Dean continued to suck him hard. Roman was starting to sweat hard as he continues to pump into Dean. Dean was proud of himself here. He knew he could get Roman off like this, but he never thought it would be this quick or this good. Sure, he's given a few blowjob, but Roman's dick was a perfect fit. Others he had to try to suck them off, sometimes he would succeed, others, it took a while because he didn't or wasn't in the mood to do it. But Roman's, fucking shit he was huge, but was just the right fit.

Dean then sucked to where it was a 'pop' but wasn't done. Once his mouth left, Roman opened his eyes and looked down at him, wondering what was wrong.

"On the bed baby…" Dean said as he pushed him back gently. "I want to see you spread out on my bed and ready for him to pick this back up…." Roman then slides up the bed onto the pillow as Dean follows him between his legs. Roman looks up at Dean and he spreads his legs wider so that he can fit perfect in between his legs and dick. Without another word, Dean leans down and takes Roman back into his mouth and sucks harder and harder. Roman starts to arch back as the moans of his names leaves his lips.

"Fuck Dean! Fuck…please…fuck fuck fuck…" he screams out as Dean goes harder and harder while he holds down his legs with one arm and stroking his own dick with the other hand. Roman starts to move side to side with his head as he starts to pump into Dean's mouth, fucking it with all his worth.

"Dean…." He shouts, "Dean, I'm gonna fucking cum!" he says as he grabs the sheets with his hands and almost rips them as he pumps away at Dean's mouth.

Dean doesn't let up as he feverishly strokes his own dick as he sucks and bobs away.

Moments later, Roman roars as he cums….hard into Dean's awaiting mouth, blacking out as Dean swallows everything he had. Dean, still stroking his dick, finishes sucking to the point of releasing his dick with a pop and screams himself as he cums all over Roman' s dick and abs.

Dean then falls on Roman, both panting and trying to get their breaths back. Both were sweaty and covered Dean's cum from moments ago.

"Holy shit! I have NEVER cum like that before!" Roman said as he struggles to talk. "Your mouth is like magic or some shit."

Dean laughs a little before speaking up. "Neither have I honestly, at least not like this. That was about the hottest thing I have ever seen." Dean responded as he tries to roll off Roman to lay beside him. "Your dick is pure fucking gold in my book."

Roman laughs, he agrees that it was pure gold. "Thanks Dean, but seriously, that was sensational."

"Where, there is more where that came from if you are willing to learn…by the master of course…" he smirked cockishly.

"Oh I am, if its anything like that!"

"Well, I'll keep that in mind for future references. But for now, let's get cleaned up and ready for bed. I know Sarah will be bright and early." Dean said as he rolls off the bed to head to the shower.

"Okay, I'll head to the shower in my room and I'll see you in the morning…"

"Roman, stay with me tonight, please?"

Roman looks at him, "You sure, I mean, I would love too, but don't want to scare Sarah…"

"Trust me, the look on her face will be priceless, take my word for it." He said as he holds out his hand for Roman to take. "Come on, let's get cleaned up…."

Roman takes Dean's hand and heads to the shower to get cleaned for the night.

 **Hopefully this wasn't too bad. But hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay, you know how it goes, real life as to sometimes take over…lol… anyways, hope ya'll enjoying this, didn't get a whole lot of love last chapter so I'm thinking of possibly skipping the actual love scene I had planned later on. Sorry that the chapter wasn't up to par. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! You may or may not like the end….lol**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman woke up first, forgetting where he was at for a moment, until he looked over and saw Dean laying beside him with his arms across his chest. He smiled at the sight. Never in a million years did he think he would be attracted to the male side. He was always about the women and to a degree, he still does. But being with Dean that way last night, made him question everything he felt towards the opposite sex. He honestly starting to realize that what he feels for Dean may actually be real and it scares him. After a few moments, he gently and quietly slides out of Dean's bed, puts his briefs on at least, and heads to the bathroom to relieves himself.

After shutting the door, he heads to the toilet, does his business, and then heads to the sink to wash his hands and wipe his face to wake up a bit. Just as he dries his hands, he could hear voices. He leans over and barely opens the door to hear.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Sarah yelled as she ran into the bedroom and jumps on the bed, waking Dean up in the process.

"Hey princess, what are you doing here so early? I was gonna pick you up in an hour to go to breakfast." Dean said as he yawned trying to wake up.

"I wanted to surprise you so I called Jamie to see if it was okay to come home, he said it was okay."

Dean goes to sit up and realizes that not only he is still naked under the covers, but that Roman wasn't in bed with him. In a way, it was a sigh of relief. He didn't want Sarah coming in and seeing Roman and him in bed together just yet. As much as he told Roman that Sarah would be okay, he still needed to make sure she was indeed okay with them being more than dating.

"Honey, can we talk for a bit?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure daddy!" she responded back.

Dean then leans back on the headboard , keeping himself covered from his abs down since he was still naked as a jaybird, and covered Roman's side and patted for Sarah to sit next to him. Meanwhile, Roman is still stuck in the bathroom, but still listening. His heart is racing because he knows what Dean is about to do. He just prays that nothing goes wrong, so he stays by the door and listens in again.

"Princess, remember when we talked about me dating Roman and how you wanted that to happen?"

"Yes daddy, I remember that I wanted you two to date cause I really like Roman." The little girl replied as she held her daddy's hand in hers.

Dean smiles as he held her hand as well. "Well, how would you feel if it was, say….a bit more than dating?" He bit his bottom lip to keep from being too nervous. This is the first real relationship he's had in a long time and he didn't want to mess this up. But he needed Sarah's approval first since she is a big part of the package in this relationship.

"Like more than dating? How?" she asked.

"Well, kinda like going steady, like a boyfriend?"

"Oh, you mean like me and Joshua are?"

"WHO? Umm…Princess, baby girl, we gonna talk about that! Who is this Joshua?"

"Daddy! He's my boyfriend!" Sarah said as she starts to giggle as Dean looks at her kinda wide eyed.

"Since when? You know you aren't allowed a boyfriend as long as I am alive!" He said in a horrid voice that didn't sound so horrid.

Roman had to grab a towel and laughed into the towel to stay quiet. Sarah giving Dean a heart attack at the moment was hilarious in itself. Sarah is gonna make Dean age early with her girlish self.

"Since last week! He kissed my hand and said he liked me."

"Uh, no…me and JOSHUA is gonna have a little talk. You, young lady, is off limits until you are at least 40 yrs old!"

"DADDY!" she yelled as Dean looked at her, trying to be serious, but Sarah sitting there with her pouty lips about did him in. But he stayed strong.

"Don't daddy me, no daughter of mine is dating until after she is married!"

Sarah folds her arms and raises her eyebrow at him while Dean mimicks her back. "Hmmpphh, fine, have it your way….for now…"

"Don't worry Princess, Daddy ALWAYS gets his way, remember that." He smirks as Sarah remains in her stance. "Anyways, back to Roman. How do you feel if we became boyfriends?" he says in a nervous voice.

"I like Roman daddy. He is always tries to make me laugh and I know he makes you laugh too, right?"

"He does make me laugh babygirl. Not as much as you make me laugh, but he is up there behind you."

"No one makes you laugh more than me! I still hold the title!"

Dean laughs loudly at her. She is definitely her daddy's daughter. Blood or not, she is definitely his in every other way. Wouldn't change her for the world. His little firecracker. "Yes you do, always will."

After a couple of moments, Sarah speaks up again. "I like Roman around, if he makes you smile and laugh daddy, then go for it. It's cool to have him around and I would be sad if he had to leave."

"I would be sad to if he had to leave, but I hope that he stays, but I wanted to ask you if it was okay before we went any further. You are my number one and I just want to have your permission and your blessing. You mean the world to me and I want to make sure you are happy as well."

"I know daddy, but don't worry, he is A okay in my book." Sarah smiled and leaned in to for a hug. Dean hugged back, silently thanking God for such a wonderful blessing she is.

"I love you babygirl, always."

"I love you too daddy!"

"Okay, so you want breakfast at the Tonga Shack?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, let me get dressed and find Roman and then we will head out, ok?"

"Okay!" she said as she jumped off the bed and turned around. "Make sure Roman comes too!"

Dean chuckles as he rubs his neck a bit. "I will, now go to your room and get cleaned up and we will both meet you downstairs in a bit, okay?"

Sarah smiles as she goes out the room. Dean sighs as he looks over and sees Roman coming out of the bathroom.

"You were here the whole time?" Dean asked.

Roman looked down with guilt in his eyes. He hadn't mean to easedropped, but he was stuck and couldn't exactly leave.

"Yeah, I'm sorry…" He said barely above a whisper. "I was in the bathroom when Sarah came in and didn't want to make us awkward to her. I couldn't leave without being noticed." Roman is standing there by the bed, looking anywhere but Dean, cause he didn't want to see any anger or disappointment in his eyes.

"Hey…" Dean said as he slides out of bed, naked and all, and walks over to Roman, putting his hands on each side of his face to make him look at him. "It's okay, I'm glad you didn't leave, so at least you know where Sarah stands, just like I said last night."

Roman smiles softly as they both put their foreheads together and their hands on each other's waists. "Not gonna lie Dean, I'm scared, I've never done this before and the last relationship I was in, nearly destroyed me. I don't know if I could survive another failed relationship is this doesn't work out."

Dean softly kisses Roman's forehead as they both closes their eyes. "I understand Roman, I'm not a relationship type guy either. But with you, it's different. I want to try and see where this takes us. We can go slow if that is what you want to do. We both can take it slow and just enjoy each other and then if you want to take it to the next level, we can."

"I think we did take it to the next level Dean," Roman said with a small laugh.

"I _meant_ when we make love for the first time, dumbass!" He smudgly said with a crackle.

Roman then looks at Dean with a shock in his eyes. His gray eyes looking at those blue eyes and realizes he is serious. All Dean did was smile and leans in gently to softly kiss him. Just a quick kiss, but with passion.

"Yes Roman, I am serious too. But we won't discuss that until the time comes. Right now, I gotta shower and get ready for a certain young lady who is waiting for breakfast, you wanna join?"

Roman nods, "And yes, Sarah wants you to come, so it's a date for three, hope you are ready!" Dean smirked as he led Roman to the bathroom for a little shower time.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After breakfast, the three went to the park and let Sarah play with her friends for a bit while they talked to the other parents. Roman felt out of place since he didn't have his daughter around, so his heart felt a bit sad. Dean saw this and squeezed his hand to let him know he was there and he wasn't alone. For the next couple of hours, while Dean talked to other parents, Roman sat on the bench, watching Sarah and her friends play around. He did spot one girl, who looked familiar, almost like his daughter, but she also had blond hair. A tear escaped his eyes slowly down his cheeks. His heart will never be whole without his little girl.

Dean, watching from afar with the other parents, notices that Roman saw the children playing. He also noticed that one girl held his interest, a little blond girl playing with Sarah. His daughter. Her hair is dyed for a reason. So that she couldn't be spotted quickly by her mother. But Roman doesn't realize he is looking at his little girl. But he could feel his heart breaking at the moment. Knowing that Roman is so close to her, but yet so far. He knows the time is coming soon, but he still had to have patient that things will plan out and Roman will be with his daughter. But he is also afraid that once the truth comes out, Roman will end up hating him. He doesn't know if he could deal with that, but he also knows that once they reunite, it will be worth it in the end.

Couple of hours later, Dean, Roman and Sarah left and headed home for a late lunch. Dean knows he has to make a phone call to see where the plan is at.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While Sarah and Roman were upstairs getting Sarah ready for a bath and story time, (Sarah begged Roman to read to her and not her daddy this time. Dean laughed and bowed to Roman as the storyteller of the evening, making Roman relax some), Dean was downstairs in the den at his desk. He needs to call the one person who has been watching Roman's daughter for the past year. What Roman didn't know was that Jalina lost custody of their daughter after Roman got fired. Turns out, Seth set her up and she ended up losing everything herself. Now, Nattie has had her as a foster mom, per Dean's request. He has wanted to reunite Roman and his daughter for a long time. Now, that may just happen.

Dean calls Nattie to check up on little Jojo, like he does every night when Roman wasn't around. He had to be careful to not get caught, otherwise, this could all blow up in his face. Nattie answers on the second ring.

"Hey baby boy, how you doing?" she asked in a motherly voice.

"Hey Momma Nattie, calling to see how little Jojo was doing. I saw her at the park today playing with Sarah and wanted to check up."

"She is doing good today. Said she had fun and was a little tired from it." She chuckles lightly. "Other than that, she's been good."

"Good, cause Roman was there and watched her play-"

"WHAT? Dean, Roman can't know yet!"

"I know Roman can't know yet, and he doesn't know yet about Jojo." He responded nervously. He was tapping his foot to try and calm himself down. "But you didn't see him today, he looked so heartbroken."

"I know baby boy, but it's only for a few more weeks and then they can be reunited again, ok?"

Dean sighs and rubs his forehead, "Yeah, I know…"

"Okay Dean, just hang in there, we are close, but I gotta go, Jojo needs a bath and dinner."

"Okay Momma Nattie, thanks and love you".

"I love you too Dean, good night!"

Both hung up. Dean sighs as he gets up from his desk. He walks over to the door and opens it up….there stood a very angry and intense Roman.

"You lied to me all this time Dean….."

 **Uh oh….here we go! How will Dean respond to this angry Roman?**

 **There is probably about another 3-4 chapters left of this story, I haven't decided yet, but thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews. They mean a lot.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews! They are so much appreciated! This chapter is gonna be extremely heavy, so it's a trigger chapter. So if you don't want to read, then skip this chapter, it will touch on sexual and physical abuse, so just a warning. So, without further ado, here it goes…..**

"Roman-"

"No, you fucking LIED to me all this time Dean…" Roman said in a extremely calm voice that somewhat made Dean kinda backed away. "I heard you talking to your FOSTER mother about MY daughter, and you KEPT her from me all this time! WHY?" he yelled a bit louder.

"Roman, please, let's talk in my den so that we don't wake up Sarah…" Dean replied as he tries to side step away. "Please, she doesn't need to hear this at all. I promise, I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Roman's breathing is a hard from being so pissed off, but he didn't want to scare Sarah either, since she is the innocent one in this along with Jojo. So, he marched in the den as Dean, who has been holding his breath this entire time, breathes out and slowly closes the door and locks it.

"Roman-" Dean started to say.

"No, you best tell me the fucking truth Dean, why the fuck do you have my daughter? And how long HAVE you had her?" Roman asked as he clinches his fists down at his side. "Give me a good fucking reason to not punch you the fuck out Dean," he warned.

"If you let me talk, I can tell you Roman, so please, just give me a minute, okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, you've got 5 minutes to fucking tell me the truth Dean, before I go off on your ass." He seeths as he calmly stares at Dean, who is looking like he is 2 feet tall at the moment.

Dean swallows hard as he heads over to his desk and opens the laptop. After a couple of minutes passed, he looks up at Roman, who hasn't taken his eyes off of him, and sighs. He then turns the screen around for Roman to see.

"You might want to sit down for this Roman, please. This way you can see what you are watching. But I'm warning you, you may not like what you see."

Roman moves to sit down in front of the computer screen and hits play. Up pops a video of Seth's and Jalina's house. Inside, shows Jojo and Triple H going to a room that he isn't familiar with.

"Remember I told you that I did some business on his house and office?" Dean quietly asked.

"Yeah…" Roman responded as he keeps his eyes on the screen.

"Well, he had us wire all rooms in the house that we had blueprints for. This room wasn't on the blueprint, but we found it by accident when we opened a door next to the bathroom that was covered by some sort of window like design. We opened it up and looked in. It had a bed and a dresser, so we assumed that it was for a guest when they come by without being noticed. So we put a camera in that room. When we got back to the office after it was all done, this is what we found." Dean wasn't sure that Roman was even paying attention as he continues to click on to the next shot.

Roman sat there, watching what Triple H and Jojo was doing. What he saw literally made his stomach turned and his hands clinching his fist to the point of bleeding.

There, was Triple H hitting and yanking the girl before taking Jojo's clothes off to where she was completely naked and terrified. Triple H seemed to have pointed to the bed while getting some sort of toy out of the dresser drawer and Jojo made her way over there and laid down on her back. Next, he sees Triple H taking his clothes off and started heading over to where Jojo was laying down. Jojo screaming as Triple H laughed at her.

Dean couldn't imagine what Roman was going through as he watched Roman's breathing get harder and harder as he watched what was going on. Tears flowing down as he takes his fists and literally punches the screen after he sees what his daughter went through.

"How long Dean?" he gritted through his teeth. "How fucking long?"

"I don't-"

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME ANYMORE DEAN AMBROSE! HOW FUCKING LONG?" He roared loudly as he gets up and dead stares at Dean, sending shivers down his neck.

Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before answering Roman, who looked like he could kill him where he is standing by the deadly look he had on his face. "I got two days worth of footage before we made our move. But from what I was told by Seth-"

"SETH? You fucking KNEW Seth Rollins and didn't tell me? And TWO FUCKING DAYS OF WATCHING MY LITTLE GIRL GO THROUGH THIS SHIT?" Roman was beyond irate at this point and for good reason. He just seen what his little girl went through and he was helpless to stop him at the point. And the fact that Dean knew about this and didn't tell him made it extremely worse.

"I'm sorry Roman, but I was trying to save your daughter cause Seth KNEW this was going on and he didn't stop it, nor did your ex wife, which is why you got fired. Cause Jojo was gonna tell you what happened but once Seth and Jalina found out, they had to get rid of you because they knew you were gonna take them for everything they had and couldn't afford to take that chance." Dean said as he paces the floor back and forth while Roman still stood without so much breathing a word.

"Fuck Roman, once I got the footages and showed Seth, he knew he was fucked as well as Jalina for not protecting Jojo. Do you realize how HARD that was to watch and not doing anything at that moment?"

"And you didn't call the fucking police? You watched MY daughter get tortured like this for TWO fucking days?" he growled as he turned and punched the loptop in half. "You have a daughter! What would you have done Dean, huh?"

"I didn't call because I had to make sure we got Triple H's face on CAMERA to where he couldn't deny it. Once we finally got him looking up at the ceiling, we knew we got him. And I called Seth and told him that either he and Jalina give Jojo to the Social Services without any problems, or the footages was going live on TV as we were getting ready to hack into the stations. We were gonna cost them millions of dollars. They did without any problems and I got Nattie to foster her until we got you found and stable enough for you to have her again." Dean felt defeated as he knew Roman was gonna wanna see Jojo, and he felt powerless to stop him at the moment. "As for your question about Sarah, I would have killed them for what they did."

Roman was unmoved at the moment. "Yet you didn't give me the same benefit once you found me. You could have told me then Dean. But instead, you literally lied to me and kept her away from me knowing how depressed and lonely I felt without her."

"Roman, please-" Dean tried to reason with Roman.

"No!" Roman said in a deadly voice, "You have NO idea what it was like to watch you and Sarah have your father/daughter dates. To watch you two play at the park and have ice cream. To make dinner together and watched movies together, to read together at night in bed while I had nothing but a fucking picture at night to cuddle with. You fucking KNEW where she was and you couldn't even trust me enough to tell me to ease my mind some. You had every opportunity to tell me for over a year and you didn't. Now, as thankful as I am that she is safe, I fucking HATE you. You are no better than they are." Roman knew he hurt Dean badly when he said that last statement, but he didn't care at the moment. He was upset and hurting that he missed out on his daughter the last year or more.

Dean looked down, dejected by the one guy he actually has feeling for. He hated him. Hated him for saving his daughter. "I'm sorry.."

"Sorry doesn't count Dean. I want to fucking kill Triple H for what he has done to my daughter. Her innocence will forever be tarnished by that fucking sick asshole. Seth and Jalina can burn in hell for not protecting her when they should have. And you make me so fucking sick right now."

Roman couldn't hold back anymore. The months of pain of not knowing where his daughter was damn near killed him. He is now wanting his daughter and at the same time, he wants Triple H's head on a silver platter.

"Where is he Dean?"

"He's been arrested and is currently in county jail waiting for trial to start. Seth is on my blackmail list so he is giving me and the attorney the footages, pictures and videos of what went down. Jalina is being stripped of her parental rights which is why she's still at Nattie's house. Sarah is her best friend that she sees almost everyday." Dean knew that no matter what happens after this, Roman was done with him. But he needed to be honest with him about Jojo. He owed him that much.

Roman, still looking at Dean with deadly looks, can't comprehend why Dean did this and didn't tell him. He felt like he's been kicked over and over and not knowing why. "When can I see my daughter Dean?"

"In two weeks. That is when Jalina has her final court date and be completely stripped of her rights. And Seth will have a no contact order put in place to where he can't see or hear from Jojo at all. They are doing everything they can to keep her safe and sound."

Two fucking weeks. Two fucking weeks more he has to wait until he gets to see his little girl again. He should be happy, but he is still too pissed off to enjoy it.

Dean, on the other hand, sees his opportunity to get back on good graces with Roman. At least he hopes it does.

"I'm moving out starting tomorrow. I will look and find a place since I now have some money squared away."

"Roman-"

"I will still work for your company, but it will be strictly a professional relationship as I enjoy working with Sami and Jericho. But that is where it ends. I literally can't stand you right now Dean. You have hurt me in ways that even they never did. I don't think I can ever forgive you for this betrayal."

Dean sits down, defeated in every way. He knew once Roman made his mind up, there was no changing his mind. He pulls out his phone and dials Nattie's number. Nattie answers. Dean explains to her that Roman knows about Jojo.

"Can you please put Jojo on the phone?" Dean asked as Nattie agrees.

Dean then hands the phone to Roman, who still staring at Dean, grabs it gently from him. He holds it up to his ears. "Hello? Babygirl?"

"Hello? Daddy?" she asked.

That damn near killed him. He finally got to hear her voice for the first time in over a year. Tears finally flowing as he hears that sweet sweet voice. "Yes babygirl, it's daddy…"

Dean fights back tears at both the scene and the fact that Roman wants nothing to do with him. He quietly sneaks out, leaving Roman alone to talk to his daughter in his office. He then goes up stairs to look in Sarah's room, who is still laying there, reading. She looks up and smiles, completely tearing Dean's heart in two. He has no way to tell Sarah that Roman will be moving out soon.

"Hey Daddy!" she squeals. "Wanna finish reading this book with me?"

"Hey Princess" he responded back. "Yeah, sure, I'd like that very much." He smiles as his heart breaks into a million pieces. He knows that after tonight, he will feel more alone than he will ever feel. He just hopes that Sarah doesn't hate him after he talks to her.

 **Pretty heavy chapter here and Im sorry if you found it hard to read. It was needed to continue the story. I hope that you still like the story after this.**

 **Now, are Roman and Dean done for good? Do you think that Roman had the right to be angry at Dean or should he been more understanding? Let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the love for the last chapter even though it was hard to read. But I do want to address a couple of issues I have regarding a couple of extremely hateful comments I received in regards to the last chapter…**

 **I, for one, will NOT tolerate bullying of any kind towards me. If you don't like the story, then simply skip over it and go on to another story. Being called a pervert, psycho bitch who needs professional help is not a helpful comment to leave. I put the warning at the BEGINNING of the chapter for a reason…to WARN of what to expect. I will delete those comments if I keep seeing them. Oh, and to post it under ANON shows just what kind of person you are. Again, move on if you don't like it.**

 **To the one that said, "How can Dean not get it up but yet has a daughter?" WTF does that have to do with the story? It sounds like you are saying that Dean should be attracted to his daughter…just disgusting. He is GAY, that's why he doesn't…again, move on if you don't like the story, and again, comments like that will be deleted.**

 **Sorry for going on, just needed to get these two off my chest. For those that have stayed with this story, thank you. Hope you aren't disappointed! Now, on to the chapter, don't forget to leave a review if you want!**

 _Two weeks later:_

Roman found a place to live within 10 minutes of his job. He found a nice little two bedroom, two bath house in a nice neighborhood that he knew his daughter would love to play in. He saved up enough money to buy the house out right. It had a nice little yard for her to play in as well for him to plant a little garden if he wanted too. Him and Dean just were basically done. Dean has tried to talk to Roman but he basically kept it professional as he promised and kept his distance. As heartbreaking as it was for both of them, Roman just could not forgive Dean for what he did. Regardless of the circumstances.

He was also getting ready for court in regards to his daughter and ex wife. It was for her to sigh away her parental rights and for his daughter to be placed with him if possible. They have been talking every night before she goes to bed. She is always asking when she can see him and he said soon. He has been without her for far too long. And after everything she has went through, he needs to protect her at all cost.

Trying to explain to Sarah why he had to leave wasn't easy. But he had to let the little girl know that he needed his own space and that her and Dean needed to get back to their normal lives before took over. Needless to say, it didn't go over too well….

" _Hi Roman!" Sarah asked as she came into his room that morning. She stopped as she sees Roman packing his suitcase with his clothes. "Where are you going?"_

 _Roman stopped what he was doing as he heard Sarah come in. He was dreading this because he has become so attached to her, but at the same time, he needed to be truthful, in a sense, with her. He sits on the edge of the bed and motions for Sarah to join him._

" _Hey little one," he said with a sad smile. "I'm moving out. I found my own place and you and your daddy can have the place to yourselves again."_

" _But I don't want you to go!" she said loudly as she jumps into Roman's arms, hugging him tightly. "Why you gotta leave? Please don't go!" she said as she hung onto him with all her might. Roman, fighting back tears, hugs her in return. He really grew to love this little girl as his own. But as much as he loves her, he doesn't belong there with her and Dean. He has his own little girl that needs his love and protection._

" _Hey…listen to me…" Roman softly says as he starts to stroke her back to calm her. "I will always be there for you if you need me, but I have my own problems that needs to be taken care of and I have to be on my own to do that. But know that you will always have a place in my heart no matter where I go."_

 _Sarah sniffs as she sits up in his lap and faces him. "What about daddy? Does he know you are leaving us?"_

 _Roman sighs as he wipes the tears away from her cheeks. "Yeah, he does. He is gonna need his little princess to keep him company now. He's gonna need you to be a big girl and help him with what he needs around the house."_

" _But you and daddy are suppose to be together! He even asked me if it was okay to date you and everything! Why do you have to leave him! Why?" She starts to cry again, breaking Roman's heart into a million pieces again._

" _Your daddy and I are too different babygirl. He has is thing and I have mine. Doesn't mean I don't care about him. Just means that we are total opposite and it just isn't gonna work out. I cherish the times I have had with him and you. I won't forget you two at all. You two have been great to me and I will always appreciate that. Just time for me to move on and be on my own."_

 _Sarah pushes off Roman and starts to scream at Roman.. "YOU CANT LEAVE ME AND DADDY! YOU CAN'T! YOU DON'T LIKE US ANYMORE! I HATE YOU!" Tears falling and Roman staring at her as she has a tantrum. Her words hurt him like a knife through the heart. He never thought his heart would break anymore than it already has. "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she screams as she runs out of his room, leaving a devastated Roman to get up and finishing packing his suitcase to head to his new house that he just bought that day._

Two weeks later, it still stings to hear those words. Dean came home that night and heard what went down from Jamie, who had been trying to console Sarah all day since before Roman left. Dean sent Roman a text that told him he was so sorry for Sarah and that he should have prepared her better. Roman responded with a "no worries" response and left it at that. He just didn't want to talk to him right now.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman is sitting in the courtroom waiting to hear the judge's ruling on Jalina's status with their daughter. He is sitting in the front row with Nattie behind the prosecuting attorney that was handling the case while Jalina was sitting in the seat beside her lawyer looking sad.

"The Judge will now read the rights and non rights in the case regarding Grace Josie Reigns, the daughter of Jalina Reigns-Rollins and Roman Reigns, who are divorced for two years." The baliff explains as all members stood up when he appeared and sat down.

"The case of Grace Josie Reigns, are both parties here?"

"Yes your honor" said both lawyers.

"Good, I'm reading the paper and it seems to me that Jalina Reigns has been ruled unfit by the state due to the child abuse that the young girl has suffered, is that true?"

Roman's lawyer stood up, "Yes your honor, my client, the father of young Grace, is here to have custody of her."

"That is Mr. Roman Reigns?" he asked as he continues to skim through the paperwork.

Roman stood up nervously, "Yes sir, that's me sir."

The judge looks up and nods. "Good to see you here. Are you working, you have a place to live?"

"Yes sir, I have been employed for almost a year and just bought my house two weeks ago and it is all settled in for my daughter to come home, sir" he says. His heart was beating fast and trying to keep from breathing too hard. His hands are sweaty but keeps them in front of him. Nattie stands up next to him and gives him an assuring squeeze on the arm. Roman smiles and is grateful that he isn't alone in this.

Judge nods as he then looks over to his ex wife, who has been quiet but crying. "And you Mrs. Rollins, give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't strip you of your parental rights? Why I should let you near your own daughter that you failed time and time again to protect."

Jalina looks down because she knew she couldn't give him one. But spoke anyways. "I love my daughter, your honor, I am sorry that I didn't protect her like I should. Give me another chance to prove I can."

Roman looks at Jalina, rage in his eyes at the thought that she wanted another chance, but before he could say anything, The Judge spoke up.

"Not a good enough reason, so no, you don't get another chance. That little girl is scarred for life because you chose to not protect her when you should have. So, I declare Jalina Reigns-Rollins, unfit to care for Grace Josie Reigns. And she is stripped of all rights to the child from here on out. No contact until the child is at least 18 yrs of age when she can make her own choice of whether or not she wants to see you. Until then, you are not to even ask or contact her. Is that understood?"

"Yes your honor…" she quietly says as she looks down. She just lost her daughter and she knows its for good.

The judge looks over at Roman and smiles. "Mr. Reigns, I am gonna recommend that Grace be placed in your custody as soon as tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Yes sir!" he exclaimed as he lets the happy tears flow as Nattie hugs him from the side with a big smile on her face.

"Good, but there is somethings you do need to do once she is in your custody, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, anything to help my baby girl get past this…" he responded weakly, knowing that his daughter's abuse still rages inside him.

"Okay, first off, she is to be in counseling four times a week with a licensed psychologist and therapist. Two days with you present and two days with you behind a window to watch. The Social Services will provide that to you when they bring your daughter over tomorrow."

Roman swallows hard, "Yes sir, no problem sir."

"Second, any person that comes near her other than you and Miss Nattie here is to be cleared by the psychologist as well as by me, so if there is any names you wish to have contact with her, please send them to me tomorrow with Social Services. Your daughter is to be protected at all times, are we clear?"

"Yes sir, your honor" he replies as he keeps his composure.

"Third, she is to be homeschooled the remainder of the school year then she can be registered at the school of your choice, again, let me know which school so that they are aware of the situation. She is not to have any male teachers around at this time. Are we clear?"

"Yes your honor, very clear"

"And last, if you are in any relationship, let me know who they are so they can pass a background check."

"Thank you sir, but I am not in any relationship, but my current ex has a daughter that she's been friends with for a while and would like them to continue if that is okay?" he asked hopefully. Even though him and Dean aren't speaking and neither is Sarah to him, Sarah still plays with Grace at Nattie's house after school. He at least wants to keep that friendship going.

The judge rubs his face and then speaks up. "That should be fine. I believe I know the friend and she could use one, so that will be fine by me."

Roman breathes a sigh of relief, "Thank you sir, for everything."

The judge smiles, "You are welcome Mr. Reigns, just keep me informed of what's going on, okay?"

Roman nods as Nattie pulls him into a hugs. Roman hugs back and silently thanks her for everything.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman gets home after a long day at the courthouse. He smiles at the thought that he won. He actually won the rights to his daughter full time and no one is gonna ever take her away from him again. He takes his jacket off and shoes by the door. He heads upstairs to double check and make sure that her room, decorated in zoo animals, especially giraffs and elephants, is all ready and set up. Then he heads to his room to shower and change his clothes.

An hour later, he heads to the kitchen to get some dinner started when his phone goes off. Thinking its his babygirl texting him, he looks up and sees its from Dean. He really wants to ignore him again, but against his judgement, he reads the following:

 _I know you don't want to hear from me, but I wanted to say, Congrats Roman, I'm happy you got to keep your daughter. Cherish her like I cherish mine. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about what was going on. I really thought I was doing the right thing and wanted this to be my surprise to you. I never thought it would go down the way it did, but who was I kidding? I know you hate me, so this is the last time I will bother you, I just hope you know that I will always be grateful for getting to know you. I wish you nothing but the best in your life. Take care, Dean_

Roman closes his eyes, tears silently falling down his cheeks. Heart breaking because deep down, he doesn't hate Dean, just was so angry for how he was kept in the dark. He knows he needs to talk to him, but right now, he has to get ready for his daughter's arrival tomorrow. But he hits 'reply' and sends the following…

 _Thank you for the kind words. I will most definitely cherish her as I have always done. Take care of Sarah and yourself. For the record, I don't hate you and I'm sorry I said those words, I know you meant well. Roman_

Then he sends the following text to his buddy that he knows quite well…

 _It's a go brother, delete after you see this._

 _ **Understood, will be done in a hour.**_

 _Good, text me when it happens and we never speak of this again._

 _ **No problem, done and over with. Take care of your little girl.**_

 _Will do. Thank you Owens._

 _ **You're welcome Reigns.**_

An hour later, Roman gets the text and been told the deeds been done.

He knows he never has to worry about his little girl like that again. He heads back upstairs to get ready for bed and the start of a life he was denied with his daughter.

Now, if he could just mend his broken heart in the process.

 **Okay, hope that you guys enjoy this. Kinda long but wanted this stuff out of the way. So now, are Roman and Dean still doomed or will they start a new again albeit their daughthers? Stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi guys…thanks so much for your awesome reviews and for sending positive vibes. They are so much appreciated and thoughtful.**

 **To my hater who said I should have explained the relationship between Dean and Sarah…read chapter two since you didn't bother to even read the story. Thanks.**

 **Surprised no one picked up the end of the last chapter…hmmm….**

 **Anyhoo, enjoy this next chapter as it is almost to the end. (don't cry…lol…)**

 _6 weeks later:_

Roman and Grace, (as she now prefers to be called since her nickname gives her nightmares), have been getting use to each other as father and daughter again. The first couple of weeks were rough but Roman, with the help of her therapist and Nattie, have been patient with her. Roman makes sure that the judge's orders are followed to the T. He enrolled her into an online homeschool program to complete out her year she needs to finish. So far, she's been getting straight A's. Roman has also provided the list of names of people that would be in their lives. So far, everyone has been approved, even Dean because of Sarah, even though Judge already approved that day in court, he wanted a written proof that it was okay. The mother's rights have been stripped and both her and Seth have left town and away from the scandal that has ruined their reputation. All is all, while life isn't perfect, its gotten better each day.

She clings to him and for a while, wouldn't let anyone near her except him. But after a couple of weeks of loving her and caring for her, she started to slowly come around and started to be more open to both her father and therapist. When at home, they play board games, computer games, card games, read books, just anything to help her get some sort of normalcy in her life. Bath time is strictly for her only. Roman would run a bath for her. Once he was done with the water, he called her in the bathroom, tell her her bath is ready, and then leave to give her privacy. She is 7 years old and wanted her to know that he was there for her, but wanted her to be independent as well. While she is in her baths, he would go to her room and set out her night clothes on the bed and then leave to go downstairs to clean up the kitchen. Once he gets done with the dishes and the cleaning, Grace comes down with a brush so that Roman could brush her hair. It was their nightly thing after she is done. After that, then she takes him by the hand and leads him upstairs for bedtime story. He even tucks her in and kisses her forehead and says, 'I love you'. Then he leaves the closet light on with the door barely opened and then her bedroom door is left open so that he could hear her if she has her bad dreams.

There was also reports that Triple H was found hung in the bathroom stall of the jail and was ruled a suicide. Two days before he was to be put on trial. But Roman knew the truth though. He knew that no one would ever find out the truth behind his death. It was dealt with and his little girl will never have to see or hear from him again. He made sure of that. Money very well spent and the best part? Untraceable. He was happy that he knew people that could do that job and do the job very well. That was one less thing he didn't have to worry about in this lifetime.

Now, 6 weeks later, they are set in a comfortable routine and taking it day by day.

"Daddy!" Grace yells as Roman gets out of his truck to pick her up from Nattie's. Judge granted permission to keep Grace at Nattie's when Roman has to work. He has been do grateful for her and for what she has done for his daughter. He knows that he owes her big time for taking care of his daughter. This was his way of thanking her by letting her still be her "nanny" so to speak. Also helps with Grace's recovery as she still in a familiar setting.

"Hey babygirl!" he responded as he picks up the energetic girl in his arms. Despite everything, she always gave him a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. She knows that her daddy would never hurt her so she knows she is safe. "How was your day?" he asked as he carried her over to the front porch where Nattie was sitting and watching the two interact.

"It was good! Ms. Nattie and I made cookies and I got to play on her trampoline with Jessie!"

"Oh, that's awesome babygirl! What kind of cookies did you make?" Roman went to sit down with Grace in his lap as Nattie smiles at them.

Grace giggled as she responded, "Chocolate peanut butter cookies!" she was covering her face in a funny way.

"Oooooo, my favorite! And you made them?"

Grace shakes her head yes, "I did cause I knew you liked them!"

Roman doesn't remember telling Grace his favorite so he asked. "And how, babygirl, did you know that!"

Grace huffs dramatically and puts her hands on her hips, "Cause of Sarah, DUH! She told me you use to eat them all the time at their house!"

Roman had forgotten about that and his heart broke a little at that memory. But he quickly hid it and smiled at his little girl. "Well, Miss Sarah is right! Why don't you put some in a bag for me to take home, huh?"

Grace looks at Nattie, "Is that okay Miss. Nattie? May I do that for my daddy?" she asked politely before jumping down from Roman's lap.

"You may Grace. Be careful and have Tyson help you with the bagging the cookies so you don't get hurt, okay? They may still be a bit warm." Nattie said as Grace gets down walks over to her. She smiles at her, "Thank you Miss Nattie," she says as she runs inside screaming playfully, "TYSON?"

Both Roman and Nattie laughs as Grace runs into the house, leaving both of them alone for a bit. After a few moments, Roman clears his throat as Nattie watches him. "so, umm, Sarah told Grace my favorite cookie, huh?" Roman looked down as he asked her, it was kinda uncomfortable as he still doesn't know where he stands with her. He doesn't know her, but he doesn't want to be any problems either.

Nattie knows about the fight between Dean and Roman. She knows its because of Grace and how she was kept from him for a bit. She loves Dean since he was younger and living with her, but she also has a soft spot for Roman as well. She leans forward and takes Roman's hand into hers, making Roman look up at her. "Roman, this isn't about the cookies, is it? You miss him, don't you?" it wasn't' a question, but more of a statement rather.

Roman closes his eyes, sighs and opens them back up and looks at Nattie once again. "I do miss him Nattie, but I can't get past the fact that he kept this from me." He shakily spoke, trying not to break down. "He knew for a long time where she was and not once told me. It's something that hurts deep down. To know that the one person I found myself caring for again, basically lied to me when I would cry to him about her. All that time, he knew…he knew…."

He finally broke down as Nattie got up and got on her knees in front of him and put her arms around him to console him. She rubbed his back gently and rocked him softly. "Roman, baby boy, he didn't do this to hurt you. He did it because he loves you. He couldn't tell you because it was part of an ongoing investigation at that time. He wasn't allowed to tell you in fear the whole operation would have blown up. It wasn't easy for him to keep her from you."

Roman stood back in the chair as Nattie got up and sat down, pulling her chair closer to him. Again, she took his hands into hers and squeezed them. "You have to understand Roman, he would call me every night and tell me how badly he wanted to tell you. I had to remind him that we were so close to reuniting you with her, but we had to make sure the police had all the evidence. Once we arrested them, then we had set in motion a reunion party and that is when he was gonna bring her to you. But, alas, that didn't happen as you found out the way you did."

Roman sighs big as he takes one of his hands and rubs his face and eyes. "Dean loves you Roman, he loves you so much that he was willing to bring your little girl home to you once everything cleared. Please don't hate him."

"I don't hate him Nattie, but it's too late to fix anything. We haven't spoken in weeks, not sure he even wants to after how I went off on him." He said softly, "I know that Sarah and Grace are still friends and we see each other at work when we need to, but that is as far as it goes. I know I said some awful things to him that I can't take back." His heart was still broken over the fact that he lost Dean, even though Dean was doing what he thought was right. If he was honest with himself, he found himself looking at his phone, at his number, at the last text he got from him. How many times he texted him, but erased it before he could send it. If he was honest with himself, he could even say that he loves him, but love doesn't hurt, and he hurt him badly.

Nattie puts her hand to his face and gently caresses it. "It's never too late to fix a problem, especially with the one you love. Go to him, talk to him. Work it out. You deserve to be happy Roman, and so does Dean. He would always tell me he found his pot of gold when he found you that night on the streets. No matter what, you always had his heart, even though you don't think so, you do."

"But what if I hurt him again Nattie? Huh?"

"But you won't. Too much time has past and life is too short to be denied happiness, Roman. Go to him and talk to him. I promise that the situation will come out the way it is suppose to. True love will always prevail in the end." She says with a smile that would light up a room. That smile is what made Roman smile a bit, but still the sadness in his eyes. He knows she is right though. If anything, he needs to talk to Dean and get through this problem. He has his little girl back, now he needs to find a way to get Dean back into his life. "Thank you" he said as he got up to hug her. "You're welcome" she responded as she hugged back. They pull apart as Grace comes back out with the bag of cookies she made with Nattie. She hugs Nattie and then both Grace and Roman heads to the house.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean was sitting in the den on his laptop doing some work for Jericho. He needed to make sure that all of his clients paid on time so that his employees go their money. Sarah was upstairs playing with her dolls so it left time for him to have quiet time from work.

Just as he finishes up, he closes some of the windows down and sees a pic of him and Roman that Sarah took before they went on their first date. He smiles sadly as he stares at it. Both were happy and smiling. Like nothing could tear them apart.

Boy, was he wrong.

After the blowup and Roman getting his little girl back, he sent a text of congrats to him and that he was never gonna bother him again. And that he was sorry for everything. And that he was sorry that Roman hated him….

Roman texted back that he didn't hate him and that he was sorry for saying that. Dean still kept that text as a reminder that Roman doesn't hate him, but doesn't want him either.

Dean rubs his eyes to keep the tears from falling. He never thought that falling for love with someone would hurt this much. And he has, fallen for him…hard. And now he doesn't want nothing to do with him. When he sees him at work, it hurts him to see him laughing with Sami. It hurts to see him having lunch with Jericho and Sami. It hurts to see him so close, but yet so far.

What he wouldn't do to just talk to Roman again. To hold him again. To kiss him again. To even make love to him. The last two months have been so hard on him. Yes, he would jerk off to the image of Roman, but that is not enough. But at the same time, it has to be. He hasn't even looked at anyone else since Roman. He feels that he will be single forever. That he doesn't deserve to be happy and loved. Yes, he has Sarah and that is his world, but his little girl needs her own life with her own friends. He loves her with all his heart, but a part of his heart is missing and only Roman can fill that up.

"It's too late now…" he mumbles to himself. "It's too late to fix it…need to move on…forget love…" he said sadly as he turns off the computer screen and shuts the laptop. He then puts his phone in his pocket.

He sighs as he gets up and stretches out his muscles. He knows that dinner is close and needs to get Sarah ready to eat. He starts for the door when he phone in his pocket goes off. He stops, grumbles at whomever it could have been that texted him, pulls out his phone and opens the messages. His eyes goes wide at the person who texted him.

 **Roman- Are you busy tomorrow? Can we talk?**

 **Soooooooooooooo….whatcha think? Where does this leave Roman and Dean? Do the have a chance?**

 **Leave a review if you would like. I love reading them! Again, thanks for the overwhelming support from the last chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews I've gotten from the last two chapters. They mean a lot to me and to know that you all are enjoying the ride. Stay tuned for the A/N at the end of this chapter…its important on whether I give ya'll an extra chapter or not. Otherwise, there will be one more chapter after this. So keep a look out and let me know!**

Dean was sitting on the bench watching Sarah on the handlebars waiting for Roman and Grace to show up. He still couldn't believe that Roman texted him last night to see if he was busy. He literally had to rub his eyes twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Tears started forming again at that text, but quickly texted back that he was going to take Sarah to the park but if he wanted to, could meet him there to talk. Roman agreed and set a time to meet him there. Now, Dean is there and no doubt he is nervous of how this whole thing was gonna end. But nevertheless, he is just grateful that Roman even wanted to meet up with him.

He just doesn't know for what though. Thoughts have gone through his mind all night and morning. It couldn't be any worse than what happened two months ago. Not a day goes by that he doesn't think about him, but it hurts more so than he is willing to admit. He sighs as he watches Sarah hang from the single bar upside down.

"Hey, sorry we were a little late," a voice from behind him said. He stood up, closed his eyes for a moment to take in the voice he so dearly missed all this time. He opens it back up and responds softly, "No problem, we got here about 15 minutes ago so it wasn't too long of a wait." He said as he finally looked up at Roman, who then appeared next to him holding Grace's hand.

Grace appeared a little nervous, which Dean understood. "Umm, Sarah is over by the monkey bars hanging upside down if you would like to say hi to her." He said gently, not making any moves until Grace gave the go ahead.

She looks up at her daddy, who in return gave a gentle squeeze, "It's okay babygirl, go ahead and play with Sarah while daddy talks to Mr. Dean, okay?"

"Okay daddy, thank you Mr. Dean." She said with a smile before running off towards Sarah and the other kids.

"She is something else Roman. She seems happier and healthier." Dean said, not knowing how to start. To say this was awkward was a huge understatement of the year. He just didn't know what to think or say to him other than that.

"Yeah, she is. It's been a struggle from time to time. But it is slowly getting better. Gonna take a while before she will be somewhat normal, if she ever is." Roman couldn't look at Dean yet, so he stayed staring at the girls. He kept his hands together in front of him to keep from wanting to touch Dean. He knew that this wasn't a quick fix.

Dean sighs as he tries to keep his composure. Roman not looking at him made him feel extremely nervous and scared at the same time. He just didn't know what to do or how to fix this…other than saying he was sorry.

"Roman-"

"Don't Dean…" he said firmly.

But Dean wasn't gonna let this go. Especially if this is his last chance to make this right with him. "No, please, just let me say this and then you can leave and never see me again, okay?"

"Dean, I didn't text you to meet you to talk about this-"

"I don't care Roman, I need to get this off my chest, so please….please…" his voice trembled to where Roman finally looked over at him. His mistake. His heart just broke again seeing Dean with tears in his eyes. Like he's been fighting to let them fall. He sighs as he rubs his face before nodding for him to continue.

"Fine…talk…" he responded, knowing this could make or break them. They needed to talk, to get everything out in the open.

Dean leans back, takes a deep breath and then turns to look at Roman, face to face. "Roman, I don't know what else to really say other than I am so sorry for not being honest with you about Grace. I really wanted to tell you from the moment I saw you that night on the streets. I knew that you were looking for her the night when I saw you talking to your picture of her in your room. I knew how much she meant to you when you would literally cry for her every night. It broke my heart to watch you suffer like that knowing that she was only a minutes away. I called Nattie every night to check on her and that first night, I told her I found you and that your daughter was gonna be reunited with her daddy soon. But at the time I found you, it was in the midst of the investigation. As much as I wanted to tell you, I couldn't. So I had to put on a happy face for you so that you didn't know what was going on. I went to bed feeling so guilty that I had Sarah, but you didn't have your daughter yet."

Dean couldn't hold back the tears anymore, he let them fall freely down his cheeks, making wet spots on his pants where they were dripping from his face. Two months of holding this in, and he finally let it out. Roman, on the other hand, felt his heart strings pull so hard at the sight. He wish he could just hug him and tell him things were okay, but deep down, they weren't. If they had any chance of getting pass this, he needed to let him know where he stood on the subject. He may hurt Dean again a bit, but he had a lot to say and just needed to say it. He held onto his hurt just as much as Dean has. Time to let it go and hope for the best between them.

After listening to Dean say what he needed to say at the moment, Roman spoke up. "So you basically kept everything you knew about her from me, knowing just how badly I was hurting. How much my heart was breaking everyday that she was not near me, only to find out you knew the entire time and even when I would open myself up to you about her, you LIED to me and said you didn't know where she could be. LIED to me Dean, I will never understand truly why you felt the need to literally keep her from me even though you feel I could have jeopardized everything? Did you not have any trust in me? I could have went along and been more understanding if you would have been honest with me from the very beginning, but you chose to watch me suffer every night knowing my daughter was the only light in my life that gave me a reason to live. You have no idea what its like to have someone that you had feeling for, keep the one true treasure you hold dear to your heart, literally betray you like that. It hurts Dean, not gonna lie, it was almost as worse as losing your child, which I hope you NEVER experience with Sarah."

This was getting intense to say the least, this is not what Dean or Roman had envisioned, but everything needed to come out or it was gonna follow them to their grave. And neither wanted this hanging over their heads asking, 'what ifs'. But this all needed to be out in the open, no more secrets between them like this.

Dean got up and started pacing back and forth, while running his hands through his hair with one hand and tapping his collarbone with the other. Suddenly, he whips out the phone and dials a familiar number.

"Who you calling Dean?" Roman asked in confusion.

Dean ignores Roman's question as the number he dialed picked up. "Hey, can you come down to the park and watch the girls for a while? Me and Roman need to be somewhere private so the girls don't see what is going on."

Roman then stood up and stopped Dean when he was in front of him, "Dean, what are you doing? I can't have Grace-"

Dean holds up on hand to stop him from talking. "Thanks Nattie, yeah, cool, see you in a bit." Dean then looks at Roman, "You were saying?" he asked in annoyance. "I'm not fucking stupid Roman, I know about the judge's orders, that is why I called Nattie. Give me a bit of fucking credit."

Roman gets in Dean's face, "I have every fucking right to know who is gonna be around my daughter, so don't fucking play with me Dean, cause you will lose."

About that time, Nattie pulls up and both Dean and Roman calls their girls over to let them know what is going on.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean and Roman headed back to Dean's house. Since Jamie was off, there was gonna be no one home until Nattie brings the girls home in a few hours.

Dean opened the door and walked in with Roman behind him. Both were pissed off and it wasn't getting any better at the moment.

Dean heads to the living room and throws the jacket on the back of the couch as he walks over to the bar to get a drink. Roman comes in behind him and sits down on the chair that is opposite of the couch.

"Drink?" he asked, but not really asking. He didn't care at the moment. He knew he needed some whiskey to calm down.

"No" Roman replied hastily.

"Good, cause you ain't getting a fucking one." He spat as he gulp down the glass and slams it down. "I can't believe this shit Roman, when are you gonna accept the fact that what is done is done? I fucked up when I didn't tell you, okay? Fine, but I would do it all over again if it meant your daughter would be safe. Should I have told you? Maybe, but do I regret it? Fuck no I don't and you ain't gonna make me feel any more guilty that I already do for not telling you. I don't know how many fucking time I have got to say 'I'm sorry' to you. But I don't regret doing what I did." He is huffing and puffing at this moment cause the anger is building up.

Roman, fuming at this time, gets up and storms over to where Dean was and grabs the glass out of his hand. "Wha-" Before Dean could finish, Roman throws the glass up against the wall til it shatters all over the floor. "What the fuck Roman? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Roman then gets into his face, breathing hard, and says in a deathly voice, "Let me ask you one fucking question, and you better tell me the truth too, understand?"

Dean, swallows hard, but doesn't back down, cause he knows Roman isn't playing around. "Shoot."

"What if is was your fucking daughter and it was ME that knew about it all this time and didn't tell you. And remember, think before you really answer that question, cause if it was anything like I thought, you would have known exactly why I am acting the way I am acting."

Dean, looking at Roman dead in the eyes, sees the fire and anger blowing up inside them. He knows what he would have done if the roles were reversed and for the first time, he slumps his shoulders forward and put his head down.

"That's what I fucking thought Dean. You would have fucking went off on me and maybe even hurt me to the point of being in the hospital. You didn't stop to think that either. If you would have been in my shoes, you would have done far worse than what I did. Am I happy that you saved my daughter? Damn straight I am, and I will always be grateful for that, but you made me suffer for MONTHS over her. For MONTHS Dean. Do you have any idea what that does to a person when someone they were falling for did that? Honestly? How many nights I sat and watched you and Sarah have your date nights when you knew what that did to me inside? Do you?"

Dean finally looks up, red and puffy eyes from crying while listening to Roman talk, he grabs Roman's shirt, "I am so sorry Roman" he said through the tears, "I honestly thought I was doing what was right at the time. I just wanted to have you daughter without any interference. I'm sorry…so so sorry…I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry…" By this time, he let's go of Roman and falls to his knees and puts his face in is hands.

Roman, who anger has now disappeared, watched Dean go down. He then gets on his knee in front of him. He gently takes Dean's hands away from his face. Takes a finger and puts it under his chin to make him look at him. He takes his thumb and gently wipes the tears from his cheek. "Oh Dean…I know you are sorry, I know you did what you thought was right at the time, and I will always be grateful that you were able to save my little girl. I will always owe you for that. I just wish you could have told me is all. I just felt betrayed like everyone else did in my life. I won't ever fully understand the whole concept of it, but all that matters is Grace is back with me, thanks to you."

Dean closes his eyes as he tries to fight more tears coming down as Roman takes his face in both hands and wipes away more of the tears that keeps falling. "I'm Sorry Roman…so sorry again, I just hope you can forgive me one day. I know you still hate me-"

"Shhhh….I told you that I don't hate you and I am sorry I said those words to you. And you saved my little girl so there is nothing to forgive Dean." He softly said as he continues to hold Dean into his hands. He licks his lips and leans in closer while Dean's eyes were still closed. "In fact, I love you.." before his lips crashes into Dean's.

 **A/N: Yeah….so…..now the question. Do ya'll want all smut in the next to the final chapter or do I leave it like this and then just right the epilogue? Your choice! Let me know in the reviews. If I can get at least 10 reviews of yes, then I will do the smut, if not, then this will be the last chapter before the final ending!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow..you guys are awesome! Who knew I had smut pervs in my reviews…lol..of course, I do too when I read Ambreigns smut, so I guess I am one of ya'll. Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews that I have gotten. I only asked for 10 and ended up with over 20 of them. So thank you so much for that. Hope I do ya'll justice, so without further ado…here is the smut!**

Dean was taken by surprise as he felt Roman's lips on his. Even more wide eyed when it finally dawned on him what Roman said just moments ago. But before he couldn't do anything, the kiss was over and Roman was panting as he looks at Dean's clear blue eyes. Dean then put his fingers up to his lips to feel where Roman's touched. It was swollen a bit from the force of the kiss.

"Ro…Roman, what did you just say to me?" he asked as he tries to figure out what just happened. They were just arguing over how Dean handled the situation and now, they were both on the floor looking at each other after Roman kissed him.

Roman then leaned his forehead to Dean's as he takes Dean's hands into his. He closes his eyes as he speaks up. "Dean….I said I love you…." Roman then looks up at Dean as he sits back, but still holding Dean's hands. Dean still had that shock look on his face, like he wasn't sure what to think, so Roman continued, "I have for a while, but there was never a right time to tell you. Then this situation with Grace put that on the back burner as I have had to relearn how to be a father to my daughter. Even though I wasn't speaking to you for a while, my love for you never went away. In fact, that was what was missing in my heart. A piece that was for you, but didn't realize it was missing until things went bad between us. But nevertheless, you had always had a piece of my heart, regardless of how things went down."

Dean sat there, wide eyed and mouth open. He really didn't know what to think at the moment. The whole time they were a part, he had always felt incomplete. Yes, he had Sarah, but the part of his heart that even she couldn't reach, was for companionship and love. Deep down, he knew Roman was the one that filled that hole. He would lie in bed every night thinking of how much he really loved and cared for Roman. But he just didn't know if love was enough for them. In fact, he fell in love with him after their first date together. He just knew he was the one, even if he did know who he was before and found him on the streets. The feelings just didn't hit until their date and their 'first' time together. Even after getting Sarah's permission to date Roman, he knew…but to hear Roman confess his love for him after what they went through, he had to fight the tears back.

"You don't have to say it back Dean, that is not what this is about. I just wanted to let you know how I really feel about you so that you don't keep thinking I hated you." Roman then let one of Dean's hands go so that he could get up and bring Dean up with him. Once they were standing, Roman put his arms around Dean's waist and brought him closer, while Dean still looking at him hesitantly. He placed his forehead on Dean's and reached in slowly as he softly and passionately kissed Dean.

It started with closed mouth kisses as he takes one hand and snakes it around Dean's neck. He then takes his tongue and slips it out of his mouth to trace the outer part of Dean's mouth, making him moan and squirm a bit. He probes Dean's mouth a bit, silently asking for permission to seek the treasure inside. The taste that he's been denying himself for the past two months. After a few seconds, Dean relents and opens his mouth to let Roman's tongue meet his. Once they touched, they fought for dominance as the kiss got a little more aggressive. Dean moaning was sending shockwaves to Roman's dick. He was slowly coming alive as Roman then takes his other hand and glides it down to where Dean's ass cheeks were and gave one side a squeeze. Dean pants apart as Roman glides his tongue down to his neck and starts to suck on a pulse point right below the jawline.

"Fu…fuuuuuck Roman…" he whimpered as Roman gets bolder with him continuing down to where the neck line to his shirt stops.

"Bedroom Dean…don't want to wait anymore. I need you…" he mumbles as he traces his kisses back up to the jawline then up to his ear. "I know you need me too….don't deny it Dean…." He whispers seductively as Roman starts to pull Dean's shirt out of his pants.

Dean's panting at this point, but steps away from Roman but grabbed his hand and guided Roman up to his bedroom. Somehow, this was gonna be a moment that he won't forget….

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once Dean and Roman got into Dean's room and shuts the door, Roman then turns Dean around and slams him up against the wall. Dean yelps as Roman rips the shirt off of Dean, leaving his chest bare. Roman then immediately attacks the nipple on the right side with his mouth, sucking on it hard as one had tweaks the other nipple, making Dean moan in high pitch. "Like that baby boy?" he asked as he continued his assault. He then unzips his own pants to let his dick free since it was hard as a rock being confined.

"Fuck you Roman," he manages to speak out as Roman switches to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment he gave the other one. He didn't realize that Roman was taking his pants off with one hand as he bit down and it earned him another scream.

"Oh…impatient are we?" he chuckled as Roman takes his free hand and puts it on Dean's dick that is bulging out and give it a hard squeeze, making Dean yell obscenities as he struggles to find his breath. "Thought so…."

Roman then takes his tongue and glides it down to Dean's waistline as he gets on his knees. "Seems like this guy is feeling left out, what do you think?"

Dean looks down at Roman, unable to find his voice at the moment, not sure what to think since his brain isn't coherent at the moment.

Roman then unbuttons the pants and then slowly, with his teeth, takes the zipper and pulls it down,, letting his dick flop out up against his belly. "OOOOOO….you went commando, didn't we?" he said as he takes his tongue and starts to lick the bottom and goes to the top, tasting his precum and making Dean grab his hair and slightly pull. "That's it baby boy...pull my hair, let me know that I am making you feel good."

"Fuck…shit Roman, fucking hell…." He babbled as Roman takes Dean into his mouth and slowly swallow him down to the hilt. Making Dean damn near come right there. "HOLY FUCK!"

Roman chuckles as he starts to bob back and forth, slurping the precum that was coming out at the head. All the while, he takes both hands and squeezes his ass apart. Roman pulls away and looks up at Dean, who is in never never land at the moment. His eyes are both close lidden as he looks down, looking all blissed out. Roman pulls the rest of Dean's pants down and had him step out of them. Then looks up at Dean again, "Put both your legs on my shoulders.."

Dean, who still couldn't comprehend a sentence, did what he was told. Roman then went back to suck his dick as Dean leaned up against the wall again. Dean then started to fuck Roman's face, slowly building the hot pool in his belly. Not once did he feel Roman slide a finger into Dean's hole to get him to start stretching. As Dean started to relax more and started to get into it more, Roman slid a second finger and started scissoring him open more, and Dean started to feel it a bit. It wasn't until Roman added a third finger that he damned hear choked Roman. He was started to lose control as Roman was getting him a double pleasure.

"Fuck, damn, shit, Roman, you son a bitch! Don't stop, I am almost there…fuck…." He said as he rolled his eyes in the back of his head as he continued to thrust both into Roman's mouth and fuck Roman's fingers while on his shoulders.

The next thing he knew, Roman picked him up as he continued to suck on him hard and thrusted his fingers and walked them both over to Dean's bed. He pulls his fingers out as he pretty much lays Dean down on his back. He released Dean's dick with a loud pop and crawled between his legs. Dean, who opened up his eyes and looked up at Roman, who was sweating and panting himself, and brings him down and kisses him…HARD. Roman returns that kiss just as aggressively as he starts to friction with his hard dick to Dean's The battle of the alphas at the moment went out the door as Roman goes a bit faster rubbing their dicks together. After a few second, Roman breaks the kiss, "I want inside you Dean, let me fuck you, hard and fast…"

Dean nods as Roman flips him over on his stomach. "Bareback or protection Dean?" he asked as he spreads his ass cheeks open. His hole is still stretched out and wet from earlier, so he knows Dean is ready for him.

"Bare, fuck Ro, put that dick inside me, shit, fuck…" he mumbled into the pillow.

"Okay baby…bare it is…"

Roman lays on top of Dean, spreading his legs open wide with his own as he guides his dick to Dean's hole and pushes in hard.

"GOTS DAMN! Ohhh…that feels so fucking good Roman…fuck…." He said as Roman started to thrust into him rapidly as he holds Dean's hands above his head.

"You like that? Huh? Like that?" he whispered as he nips Dean's ear, making his turn his head to the side.

"Fuck yes…keep going Baby, don't stop…please…" he begged as Roman slides his knees under Dean's legs to angle his dick to hit his prostate dead on. Dean bucked back hard when Roman found it. "Right there, fuck…right there…." He moaned loudly as Roman kept it up. At one point, he let both Dean's hands go and put one on the headboard to help force it more in and the other he slid under Dean's waist and pulled up a bit.

"Stroke your dick Dean, but don't come yet, okay?"

"yeah…wait what? Don't' cum? But Roman, I don't think I can hang on any longer…" he whined as he put his hand on his dick to start stroking it. "It hurts if I don't…"

"Too fucking bad, don't cum yet or I stop.." he said firmly as he gets up on his knees and pulls Dean closer and wraps his legs around his waist. "Now stroke that fucking dick Dean…now…" Roman was thrusting harder and harder until the bed started banging up against the wall. "Fuck…you feel so fucking good, nice and tight when I went in and now, you have no problem taking my dick, do you baby boy?"

Dean damn near lost it when he heard Roman talking dirty. Who knew he could do such a thing. Such a huge turn on. "Love you dick Roman, fuuuuuck…it fits so good inside me…don't stop…fuck,….I'm almost there Roman…"

"So am I…so am I baby boy…" Roman pants as the sweat is dripping off of him and on to Dean's back, which was covered in Dean's own sweat. The heat in his belly was starting to pool up and he is ready to let go.

A few more hard thusts and Roman roars loudly as he spills inside Dean, coating his walls and filling up his hole to where is dripped out onto his legs and sheets below him. Roman continues to thusts as he screams for Dean to let go, which a moment later, he screams Roman's name as he cums all over the sheets below him, hard.

Roman releases Dean, who fells on his stomach which is now covered in the sticky stuff and Roman laying on top of him, both breathing hard to catch their breath.

"Fucking hell Roman…" was all Dean could spit out at the moment, making Roman laugh a bit. Once Roman's dick went completely soft, he slowly pulled out and rolled over onto his back by Dean. Dean, after Roman got off of him, turned over and laid on his back. Both were still trying to catch their breaths after such an intense session. "That was fucking…hell man, I don't think I've EVER had a sex romp like that…" he chuckled as Roman looks over at him.

Dean then moves to go on top of him so that Dean was looking at him. No words were spoken at that moment as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Roman. Roman then wraps his arms around Dean and deepens the kiss a bit, showing him he felt the same way he did. The break the kiss apart to get some more oxygen in their system. Dean leans his forehead to Roman's. He softly whispers, "I love you too Roman, more than you know."

Roman squeezes Dean harder as Dean returns the hug.

They laid like that for a while longer, softly whispering sweet nothings to each other. Dean then started his friction with Roman's to start round 2. Roman had no problem with that.

Dean knew he found his pot of gold, he almost lost it, but then found it again.

 **A/N: There you have it, hope it was worth the wait! Stay tuned for the Epilogue! Someone suggested a sequel to this story and I am seriously thinking of it. What do you think? Yes? No?**

 **Thanks again and let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: ahhhh….so we come to a close with the final chapter to this story. *sad* but I hope you seriously enjoyed the bumpy ride that our boys went on. Stay tuned to the end of the story. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I hope that you will be on the next ride coming near you!**

 _Four years later:_

"Dad? Where are you?" Grace yelled as she goes out to the backyard of their house where she thinks Roman is at. He was always out in the back by the pool with his grill.

"Here baby girl!" Roman replied back as she looks up. She smiles, almost to the point that you couldn't wipe it off her face. Roman was up in the tree, well, the treehouse that he was building for Grace and Sarah to play in.

Grace, who just turned 11 just days prior, has made some remarkable improvement from her trauma four years ago. Roman has stuck to all of the judges' orders and has watched Grace strive into a beautiful young girl who has her whole life ahead of her. She still has occasional nightmares, but they are getting less and less as she gets older. She still doesn't trust very many from the male side except her daddy, Dean and Tyson. She tends to shy away from boys in general and that suits Roman just fine. But other than that, she has really come along ways and Roman will always be grateful that he was able to raise her right.

"Is it almost done dad? I'm dying to see what my clubhouse house looks like!"

Roman chuckles than replies, "Yes Gracie, (Roman's new nickname for his precious princess), should be done in about 10 minutes, I just have a couple of minute things to tidy up. Why don't you call Sarah and let her know that its almost ready, okay?"

Grace couldn't contain her excitement, "Yay! Thanks Dad!" then off she goes inside to make her call.

Roman shakes his head as he chuckles to himself. He would do anything to make his daughter happy. And she hopes that what he has planned this evening will make her even more happy. It just has to be planned just right. He smiles at the thought as he finishes putting up pictures of her and him along with her and Sarah.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Roman, is there anything that I need to bring for the cookout?" Dean asked Roman on the phone as he finishes getting dress. He is wearing a white tank top with a pair of basketball shorts and slippers. He wants to be as simple as possible for swimming later on after dinner.

" _No, wait yeah, brings some extra sprite and root beer and maybe a dessert tray if you want. Other than that, I got everything else."_

"Okay, that will work," he replied, "Let me grab Sarah and we will be over there in about 30 minutes, sound good?"

" _Sounds great, cause Grace has been bugging me about Sarah for the past hour so they can go and play in the new treehouse I built for her."_

"Oh I bet she has been, Sarah has been no better!" he laughs as he heads out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the living room where Sarah is waiting on the couch with her tablet. "But we will see you in a few babe, okay?"

" _Okay baby, see you in a few! Love you!"_

"Love you, bye!" Dean hung up and looked at Sarah, "Ready princess?"

Sarah looks up and smiles, "Yes Dad! Im so ready!" Sarah jumps off the couch with her stuff and heads to the door as Dean follows right behind her, chuckling as they leave.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean and Sarah shows up a while later with the drinks and dessert that Roman has requested. Grace then pulls Sarah outside as they head to her new treehouse for some girl time of their own. That leaves Dean and Roman alone in the kitchen laughing at the sight.

"Them two are inseperable. Literally like two sisters that were separated at birth. Who knew they would get along so well despite the differences between them." Dean said as he pulls out the drinks from the back as well as the dessert and sets it on the counter next to the potato salad Roman made earlier.

"Right? Sarah has become Grace protector the last four years. I don't think Grace would have blossomed as much as she has if it wasn't for her. Grace has always wanted Sarah as a sister, and in a way, they are. Maybe not by blood, but their bond is unbreakable." Roman looks outside at Grace and Sarah climbing the makeshift ladder Roman made to her treehouse. Sarah will always have a special place in his heart for accepting him when he was homeless and then accepting Grace during her traumatic times. He could never thank her enough for that. "Sarah is one special girl that will always have my heart."

Dean puts his hand on Roman's shoulder and squeezed a bit to let him know that he agreed with what he said. "Trust me, I know, I feel the same about Grace. After everything she has been through, she is as strong as they come. Them two girls will never let anything come in between them. They are stuck with each other for pretty much the rest of their lives."

Roman looks at Dean and smiles. He turns around and puts his arms around Dean's waist and pulls him in. He leans his forehead against Dean's and closes his eyes for a moment. "I wonder if that will be us too. You know, together for the rest of ours?"

Dean puts his arms around Roman's neck and kisses his nose, causing Roman to open his eyes as Dean then kisses his lips. It was a sweet closed kiss, but a sweet kiss nevertheless. "I wonder that too Roman. We've been together pretty much for four years. We live in separate houses, but there isn't a day that goes by that we don't see each other or talk to each other. But there are times I wish you woke up next to me in bed in OUR home, not just mine or yours. I miss you Roman, every night when we are a part. I hate that we don't live together, but I know you and Grace are still healing from what happened to her, so I don't want to come off being pushy. But I love you so much, I just want to be with you all the time, and to have Sarah and Grace together all the time. Not just playdates and sleepovers, but for good."

Roman looks up and stares at Dean, he usually doesn't convey his feeling like this at all so it is a shock that he tells him this. "I know,..I'm rambling…." He says as he lays his head on Roman's chest, afraid to look at Roman for fear that he said too much.

Instead, Roman pulls away and lifts Dean's chin up with his finger to his eye level. "Baby, you aren't rambling, trust me, you aren't the only one that feels this way. I have too, but somehow in the past four years, there was never a right time. Yes, Grace and I are still trying to fully heal, not sure if that will happen, but at the same time, she adores you so much. She loves you like you are her dad as well. She loves Sarah like her sister. They are now both 11 years old and are close than two sisters ever will be. I love you so much that my heart hurts when I don't wake up next you every night. I hate not waking up next to, to make love to you, to kiss you, all those things."

Dean's eyes starts to fill up with tears that is threatening to fall. "Aww…baby, " Roman said as he wipes Dean's eyes, "no crying right now. Okay? We will work it out, I promise, but right now, we need to take this food and drinks out to the patio before they yell that we are starving them, okay?"

Dean laughs as he pulls away from Roman enough to help bring the food out. He hopes that what Roman says is true and that they will end up together for good one day. He wont be complete until that happens.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Several hours later, after everyone ate and drank their food and drinks. The girls headed back up to their treehouse for their first sleepover since Roman finished it. That left Roman and Dean alone to finish cleaning up and sitting on the patio couch that was by the pool. The air was nice and the sun was setting down to where the sky was mixed with purple and pink with a mix of orange. It was a beautiful sunset to say the least.

"Dean?" Roman asked quietly as he stroked Dean's hair lightly.

Dean looks up, "Yeah Roman?"

"Do you ever want to get married?"

Dean then sits up and looks at Roman, who looked down, not sure what Dean's answer would be. "Huh?"

Roman slowly looks up at Dean and repeated the question, "Do you ever want to get married?"

Dean then takes his hand and runs it through his hair nervously and he thinks of the answer.

"Never mind, " Roman said as he chuckles nervously. "It was a stupid question, forget I asked." Roman then starts to get up until Dean places his hand on his arm to force him back down.

"Where are you going Roman?"

"Was just gonna get something to drink" he lied, he didn't want Dean to know that he was gonna go put something back in his bedroom.

"Bullshit Roman," Dean said firmly. "And to answer your question, yes, I do want to get married if the right person came along."

"Oh…okay. Was just wondering.." he responded nervously.

Dean looks at Roman suspiciously. He knows something is up and he has a pretty good idea what it is.

"Something you want to tell me Roman?"

Roman looks down and puts his hands in his pocket to keep from wanting to propose to him at the moment. "Nah..not really."

"Yeah, okay Roman…you aren't a very good liar, just so you know."

Roman takes a deep breath and gets up, leaving Dean looking confused. Roman then turns around and after taking his hand out of his pocket, he reaches out for Dean's hand. Dean then takes it slowly and gets pulled up. Roman then walks them over to the small garden that he has had for the past couple of years.

"Roman-" he doesn't finish as Roman puts his finger on his lips. "Shhhh" he tells him, leaving Dean looking even more confused.

The next thing he knows, he sees Roman gets down on one knee as he keeps Dean's hand into his. Shakily, he reaches inside his other pocket and pulls out a while and golden box. Dean's goes wide eyed as it dawned on him why Roman asked that question.

Roman looks up at Dean, smiles nervously, and preceeds….

"Dean, I want you to know just how much in love I am with you. From the time you saved me from the streets five years ago, til now. Me and you have had some bumpy rides together in the last four years we've been official. If it wasn't for you, I would have never gotten my daughter back. I may not ever agree how you did it, but I will always be grateful you did. You are the first person I can legit say that I am truly in love with. There isn't anyone else I would rather spend the rest of my life with than with you. You are my sun, moon, stars, ocean and so on. You came into my life when I needed someone the most. I will always thank God that he picked you. I love you Dean Ambrose. My daughter loves you, Sarah love you….

By this time, Dean couldn't fight back the tears anymore. Neither could Roman, who was struggling to find the words of how much Dean means to him, but he continues…

"You said earlier that you were tired of waking up without me with you, same goes for me too. I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. So I ask you Dean, will you marry me?"

About this time, Dean lets is all out. He pulls Roman up and plants a kiss that showed every passion he had for him. He had asked him to marry him. HIM. Never in a million years would he think he would ever get married nor did he think he wanted to….until he met Roman five years ago.

Dean breaks the kiss, leaving both of them panting for air. He places his forehead onto Roman's and held Roman's hands into his along with the box.

After calming down a bit, he pulls back and looks into those brown eyes that held so much love for him. He smiles and winks real quick.

Then came his answer…

"Yes Roman, I will absolutely marry you…on one condition.."

Roman looks at him in confusion, "Okay…."

"That Sarah and I move in with you and Grace and that you adopt Sarah and I adopt Grace to make our family complete."

Roman lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding…smiles and kisses Dean softly. "I think we can make that happen." He said as he opens the box up and reveal a sterling platinum band with a touch gold in the middle. Simple but elegant. He slips it on Dean's finger and kisses it.

Dean then pulls Roman into a kiss again…but this time…as his fiancé. He then broke apart and led Roman to where the treehouse was. They told the girls, who both were happy as can be knowing they are finally gonna be sisters. After telling them, they told the girls to stay in their treehouse and that they were gonna head in the house for a while. This was the time for them to officially celebrate their engagement….but reuniting again as one. This time, they won't wake up alone.

Dean has indeed found his Pot of Gold with Roman. Who knew Dean was Roman's Pot of Gold as well.

 **And that is a wrap. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and again, I thank you so much for taking the time to review, follow and favorite. I hope you liked this. Kinda hard but it was what I pictured.**

 **Now, I do have a different story in mind, I am trying to get the first chapter down in my head for it. Stay tuned…should be posted within the week or weekend. Again, let me know what you think!**


End file.
